Bitten
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: They all had different ways of biting her.
1. The Sakamaki Brothers

They all had different ways of biting her. Separate habits, almost.

Ayato was playful in a childish sort of way. He took big bites, like a kid tasting ice cream on a summer's day. He didn't stop for anything, and wouldn't stop, until he had his fill. No matter how many times she tried to push him away, he'd just hold her down tighter, telling her to stop fighting. He had no shame in moaning, fully enjoying his meal every time. And, like a child, he liked to vainly claim his territory, leaving her skin littered with love bites. "You belong to Yours Truly." He'd affirm. When he was done he'd fall on his back, rubbing his stomach and sighing, telling her how delicious she was. If he wasn't sucking the life out of her, she might have laughed.

Laito hurt. And he did it on purpose. He said it was so that she knew it was him. He would pierce her skin harshly, the sharp pain shooting up from the bite and into her head, making her wince. If she didn't gasp, he'd bite harder, until she reacted in a way that was to his liking. He was also one of the only brothers to bite her thighs. It was a shameful rush; one she'd never admit. But from his devilish smirk, she knew that he knew. When he bit her thighs, she would notice him blush, the pervert that he was, feigning embarrassment, only to make her more embarrassed. He even had the gall to lick her skin beforehand. "You like it, don't you Little Bitch?"

Kanato was forcefully sweet. He would kiss her beforehand every time, calling her a pain. But he seemed to understand the idea of a 'give and take' relationship. Although Yui didn't exactly care for his kisses. They were forced, and held nothing behind them. To him, it was just an annoying road block between him and his next meal. He liked to suck hard, which was different from biting hard, if that made sense at all. It allowed more blood to collect into his mouth, and it sort of numbed the sensation of the bite. "So sweet, ne, Teddy?" He never seemed to acknowledge the fact that she was even there. She was just food that happened to move.

Reiji also made her blood rush. In a different sort of way from Laito. He wasn't as rough, but he could be, so she let him drink her whenever he wanted, and she did so without protest. Reiji was scary when he was mad. He was one of the only brothers who genuinely frightened her. It didn't quite hurt, when he bit her, but it did hold a sharp sting, almost like a needle. What she found curious was that he almost never drank enough to where she could tell he was fully satisfied. He took what he needed, and nothing more. "Get out. I have work to do." He tossed her aside easily. Like Kanata, to Reiji, Yui was just a convenient source of nourishment.

Shu was bold and silent. Rough and uncaring, his bites made her long for more. She assumed it was because he was probably the most handsome brother, but at the same time one of the most impassive. He was always in his own world, lost in his music. If she happened to walk by he'd grab her by the arm, not saying a word, and sink his teeth into anywhere he found convenient. But it was never without running his fingers over the skin he sought to break. It made her shiver, the way his cold hands touched her skin, almost as though he were numbing it before striking it with pain. "So noisy." He'd leave without saying much else, readjusting his headphones.

Subaru…she couldn't think of him without smiling. He was the brother who bit her the least, waiting until he was absolutely famished. He was the only brother who held her while doing so. They all pinned her down of course, but Subaru would wrap one arm around her waist and with the other he'd push her hair out of the way, so that he could bite her neck. It was strangely romantic, and it made her heart thump in erratic patterns. His bite was essentially painless. She was grateful for it. Though she didn't think he'd ever admit it, he took her feelings into account. Like Reiji, he didn't take more than he needed, but sometimes, she felt his lips linger on her skin, and she found herself hoping he'd kiss her. He never did though, and he always pulled away quickly. "How annoying." He'd spit out. It tugged at her heart, when he said that.

In that sense, she preferred Subaru. He was kind, in his own way. And when he said those words, she couldn't help but feel that they weren't exactly directed towards her. It felt almost as though he were talking to himself; fighting something. Perhaps that's why he left his lips on her neck for so long, not doing anything.

She collapsed into bed, particularly exhausted after returning from school, and wrapped the covers tightly around herself. It was a futile exercise; she knew something as simple as bedsheets wouldn't stop the vampires she had gotten used to living with. But she did it anyway, falling into a drowsy sleep, wondering which one would wake her up first.

* * *

 **A/N: Which one is your favorite? I can't decide! Just a short sort of drabble, I do plan to make lemons for some of the brothers later on. Let me know what you think :D**


	2. Call Me Daddy

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so glad for all the reviews I've been getting! I hope I can make something to make all of you happy ^^ Ok, so let me try and explain what's going to be happening haha. First off, there will be a lot of sex. So if you're not into that then sorry! There will, however be plot, so hang with me haha. Each brother will be given a lemon, but it's for a reason, and as the story unfolds I hope you'll understand as to why I did it the way I did. I am currently caught between all the brothers, so you'll just have to stick around to find out who she chooses ;) FAIR WARNING: If you are easily triggered by rape, or reference to rape, then I suggest not reading this, even though its not something I'd define as super hardcore. But I don't want to mislead anyone. Most of what happens on this show is 'against' Yui's will. So if you're not into that then I'm not sure why you're watching in the first place. Anyway. I like to reply to all my reviews so here we go:**

 **Andrea: Thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter as well :)**

 **Guest: Haha, I guess you got your wish.**

 **Kate: Shu is just drop dead gorgeous. Couldn't agree with you more. Thanks ^^**

 **Guest1995: Thank you! I think a lot of people lean towards Subaru, and I can see why. He's a very intriguing character, and I can't wait to write his chapter ^^**

 **Vaishnavi: Fear not, I probably won't be adding any OCs for this story because I feel Yui already fulfills the role quite nicely. She's been interesting to write about so far, and I like being able to explore her personality as the story goes on.**

 **Ok, I think I'm done. You're all probably tired of me haha. So thanks for the follows and comments, please keep them coming, and enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Call Me Daddy_**

Yui was struggling to breathe. She had never been attacked in such a way. They generally left enough blood in her to where she could function normally. But Shu, Kanata, and surprisingly Reiji had all jumped her at the same time, demanding to be fed. She felt weak. If she could just make it to her room, then she could sleep. If she could just...

She fell to the ground in a tangled thump, completely unconscious.

Ayato happened to be walking by, and found her sprawled all over the floor. He laughed. "Get up, Pancake." He nudged her with his foot. When she didn't move he realized something was wrong. He picked her up, noticing she had lost too much blood. He carried her easily to her room and waited for her to wake up.

When Yui finally regained consciousness, she was met with sharp green eyes.

"Here."

He stuck a box of cranberry juice in her face.

"Ayato…" she took the drink and sipped gratefully. She felt much better now. "Thank you."

He jumped on her, his face just a breath's distance away from hers. "I saved you. You should thank me properly."

"A-Ayato?"

He bit down on her neck mercilessly, sucking hard. "S-Stop!" she cried.

"Tch. Like hell."

The blood she had just recovered was already slipping away, and she could feel him draining her of her energy. Would there be no end to this vampire hell? Would she be cursed to stay in a place where she was seen as nothing but a half-decent meal? A few tears slipped from her eyes as she remembered her father. Why would he sentence her to such a fate?

"Father…save me…"

Ayato pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes wide with surprise. "Are you one of those girls? The kind with daddy issues?" he looked annoyed, but then got a wicked grin.

"Hey Pancake. You should call me Daddy."

"W-What?" her eyes went wide, "I could never say such a thing…"

"But I saved you. You were on the floor when I found you."

"Really?"

He climbed over her, his face a bit too close for comfort. "How about it, Breastless?"

She turned her face away, scrunching up her features. "I told you not to call me that."

He whined. "But it's true isn't it? Do you want me to double check?"

He tore at her blouse, a few buttons popping off.

"No!" She tried to shield herself, but it was useless.

"Oh," he licked his lips, "Maybe you do have a bit on you, after all."

"Stop it!" she pushed him away, trying to wrap her torn shirt around herself.

"There's no use in fighting." He said calmly, prying her arms away, "I'm stronger than you."

Her cheeks were absolutely burning, but if it was from anger or embarrassment, she didn't know. "Please let me go."

He laughed. "No way. It was just getting good." He lowered his head to suck on her chest, leaving his signature mark on her skin.

"Didn't I tell you I'd be your first everything?"

Her eyes widened and her heart filled with dread as she realized what he meant. "Ayato, wait-"

He crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her roughly and somewhat hungrily. She didn't know what to make of a kiss like that. Ayato was always claiming to the other brothers that she belonged to him, but it had always been just talk. They all sucked her blood no matter how much Ayato complained.

She wasn't one to fight back but this time she might have to. This would be…rape, wouldn't it? This is not how she wanted to lose her virginity. She wanted to save herself for her husband. She had to. To get into heaven…

Ayato sucked on her bottom lip, his tongue tracing it, trying to push his way past her lips and into her mouth. She squirmed, the feel of his tongue causing excited jitters to pulse through her. She began to get confused. She couldn't enjoy this. She had to be strong. She had to push him off. Somehow.

She bit down on his lip, for the first time giving him a taste of his own medicine.

His eyes shot open, and he pulled away from her quickly. He stared at her with surprise in his eyes before they narrowed angrily.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I don't want to-"

He grabbed her wrists forecefully and pinned them over her head. She whimpered.

"You have two options. I know you're a virgin. I can either make this pleasant for you or the most painful thing you've ever experienced. What's it gonna be, Pancake?"

Tears slipped out of Yui's eyes as she looked at him, not saying anything.

Ayato's face broke into a wicked grin. "Are you trying to turn me on? Don't cry like that."

He let go of her wrist to cup her cheek, and brought his lips to meet hers. He kissed her sweetly this time, and she found it almost pleasant. Enough to where she closed her eyes, losing herself momentarily to his touch.

"Ok Pancake. I'll show you you belong to me."

He kissed her cheek and down her neck before he bit down, moaning as he sucked some blood. Her legs stiffened, and she let out a broken groan.

"Your blood gets so hot…" he gulped, "You enjoy this too much."

"I don't." she tried to say, but he licked her wound and began to suck her neck, making jitters dance through her. A moan escaped her throat. He chuckled against her skin.

"That's it, Pancake. Moan for Daddy."

His hands cupped her breasts suddenly, and she gasped with surprise, her back arching. She hadn't ever had a man touch her in such a way. He smirked down at her, licking his lips. There was a small tint of red in his eyes that both frightened and excited her.

"Does it feel good?"

Her face went red, and she looked away, unable to hide her embarrassment. He yanked her chin and forced her to look at him. "Answer me."

Her eyes fluttered downward trying to avoid his gaze. "Ye….Yes." she said ever so quietly.

"Yes what?" he breathed into her ear, making her blood rush in a strange way. She knew what he wanted her to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say such a thing. It felt so wrong.

"Come on, Pancake," he groaned, licking her neck, "Don't make me hurt you."

She knew perfectly well how capable he was of creating pain. She closed her eyes and blurted out the words quickly.

"Yes, Daddy."

He chuckled, nipping her neck teasingly. "I like the sound of that."

He dragged his tongue down her neck and over her chest, suckling her breasts. She cried out, her back arching again, as she tried to fight the confused pleasure she was now feeling.

What was this?

She didn't love him, and he didn't love her, but she had always understood this to be an act between two people who were bonded, who shared something together. Yet there was nothing between her and Ayato. She knew he didn't see her as anything more than a meal. So why did it feel so good?

She watched as he tugged at his scarf, loosening it and tossing it to the side. He flashed a grin at her, noticing that she was unable to look away from him. She blushed again, finally lowering her gaze.

He took the opportunity to tug at her skirt, moving it out of the way and letting it join his scarf on the floor. She fidgeted but did not protest. She knew better than to fight back at this point.

The sudden cold made her skin rush with goosebumps. Ayato scoffed, trailing his fingers across her skin. "I know you want this."

Her face filled with contempt. He was a bastard for assuming so. He only smiled. "Deny it all you want. I can taste the lust in your blood."

Her heart began to pound. Was that true? Could it be that she actually wanted this? No. No, that was impossible. She couldn't… _want_ him.

She hadn't noticed how close his fingers were to her sex until he pushed them in, and she clenched the sheets, moaning and gasping in surprise.

Ayato gave what she believed to be an annoyed groan. "You're tight."

Her breathing and heartbeat quickened. Was that a bad thing?

He pulled out his fingers and watched as she stared at him, mesmerized by his every movement. He licked his fingers playfully, lapping up her juices.

"That's good," he told her, "Almost better than your blood."

Without any more delay he undid his pants, and for the first time ever Yui saw a fully naked man. She couldn't bring herself to look away.

Ayato clicked his tongue and waved his finger at her, "It's rude to stare, Breastless."

She snapped back to reality, gasping softly and biting her lip. This was really going to happen. And she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Did she even want to stop it? She wasn't sure anymore.

But she began to worry. She had heard that it hurt for girls the first time around. And with as much strength as Ayato had…she didn't want to think about how painful it might be.

"Oh, are you shivering? You're not scared are you?" he smirked as he said so.

He pressed himself against her, rubbing teasingly and moaning, letting her juices cover his cock. She felt so embarrassed, but as he rubbed his length against her, she couldn't stop the waves of pleasure that flooded her body.

He kissed her, resting his forehead on hers. His expression became beautifully tender, just then, and Yui caught herself getting lost in his gaze.

"It's going to hurt." He said calmly.

"Wha- AH!"

He rammed his full length into her without warning, and she felt the sparks of pain erupt from within her out into every part of her body.

"Ayato! Stop!"

He laughed, pumping into her. "Oh that face. Deliciously filled with pain and fear…" He lost himself in his motions, groaning and clenching the sheets.

Yui didn't know what to do to distract herself from the pain. It felt as though with each thrust he was ripping her in half. Tears streamed down her face, and she knew for a fact this was punishment for her infidelity.

He continued his strokes, and lowered his face to hers so he could lick her tears. "Stop fighting it. It'll only hurt more. Be a good girl and submit to Daddy."

She choked on a sob, wanting it all to be over.

"Hey!" he barked.

It frightened her, and her head shot up to look at him. He pressed his lips sweetly against hers, and he slowed his thrusts, cupping her breasts and massaging them gently.

A moan escaped from her throat, and Yui was again thrust into confusion. Soon enough, she found herself kissing him back.

He was still thrusting in her, and she realized the pain had melted away, his motions sending swirls of pleasure down her thighs and up to her core.

What was happening?

As he continued she found herself getting desperate. She didn't know for what, exactly. But the way he filled her sparked a craving she didn't know she could have. And his mouth and sharp teeth against her skin was sending her into a dizzying and lust-filled blur.

She didn't know how to describe it, but she knew that if Ayato just kept hitting that same spot that shook her and sent pleasure all the way down to her toes, then her craving would be satiated.

 _Please don't stop,_ she thought.

Perhaps he sensed this, she wasn't sure, but he smirked wildly at her, licking his lips seductively.

"Cry out my name when I take you over. You know what to say, don't you Pancake?"

"Y-Yes?" she wasn't quite sure. The lust had dulled her senses.

He thrusted roughly. "Yes what?" he spat.

"Yes…Daddy…" it was in between moans, and she couldn't help but wonder what was about to happen.

But with a few more thrusts she found out. Her initial thought was that she now knew how it felt to be a firework.

"Aya-toh! Daddy!" It was a high-pitched screech, and she couldn't stop herself from shaking. Her pleasure exploded, her vision blurred and her entire body continued to shake spasmodically with delicious waves of desire. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to prolong the feeling. In her hazy confusion, she felt a splurge of warmth fill her, and she gasped as she realized Ayato had spilled his seed inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. "Oh, fuck, Yui."

Her eyes shot open. That was the first time he had said her name. She looked at him, and found him with his eyes closed, breathing a bit more peacefully now.

Terror struck her. Had he fallen asleep already? He was still inside her.

She shook him. "Ayato. Ayato."

He groaned, slipping out and rolling over. He pulled her on top of him and she yelped in surprise as he caught her throat in between his teeth, taking a bit more blood. She didn't have the strength to struggle, still weak from the shock of her orgasm.

"Now you know you belong to me."


	3. Laito's Love Bites

**A/N: Hi guys! I can't tell you how much fun it is to write for these brothers. I wish I would've joined this fandom years ago. Anyway, like I said before, this will be one continuous story, so enjoy the next chapter ^_^ (And yes, every brother will have his own lemon!) For any Shu fans out there, I wrote him a separate oneshot titled 'Silent Love' if you wanna check that out! Thanks for the follows and favorites, and don't forget to review :D Happy Reading~**

* * *

 ** _Laito's Love Bites_**

Yui didn't know how to feel after what happened with Ayato the night before. It wasn't completely awful, she had to admit. Actually, it had bordered near wonderful. But she quickly shook that thought away. She clutched tightly to her cross. "Lord in heaven please forgive me." She muttered under her breath. She entered the dining room, and events proceeded as usual: none of the brothers were speaking to one another, and Kanata was taking extra pleasure in stabbing his food. She shivered.

None of the brothers had said anything, but she got the awkward feeling that they knew exactly what had happened. They were all looking at her differently than they normally did.

"Little Bitch smells sweeter than usual. I wonder why." Laito teased, calmly eating his food.

Ayato smirked proudly.

Subaru noticeably clenched his knife.

Yui couldn't take it anymore. She pushed out her chair and stood up. "Excuse me, Reiji, I'm not feeling well, I think I'll-"

"Sit down. Your manners are absolutely deplorable. Do you need to be punished again?"

She froze. He hadn't hesitated to whip her before. "N-No, but-"

"Sit down." His voice held no room for negotiation.

She quietly took her seat once again, picking at her food, counting down the minutes until she could return to her room. Worse than anything she couldn't shake the horrible feeling of want that had been present in her all day. She had even caught herself hoping Ayato would sneak into her room again tonight.

But then the guilt would sink in.

Maybe she was more impure than she had originally thought.

Finally, after an eternally long dinner, she was allowed back into her room, and after a quick bath, she retired to bed. No sooner had she crawled in, that she found Laito sitting at the edge of the mattress.

"L-Laito-kun?" she held the covers around herself, trying to shield her body, "What are you doing here?"

"Tch. You still act so surprised. You exist to feed me, eh Little Bitch?"

"But-"

He took off his hat, and crawled over her, so that she fell back on the bed. He tugged the covers harshly, leaving her in just her negligee. He licked the curve of her neck and she shivered.

"So sweet…even through your skin…"

She inhaled, preparing herself for the sharp pain that would soon follow. He lifted the back of her neck and sank his teeth into her delicate flesh, gulping selfishly. She groaned, straining her neck, trying to create some distance, but he wrapped his arm around her torso, pressing her body up against his. He moaned, sucking more and more of her life away.

Maybe it was because of what had happened with Ayato, but as Laito moaned, sucking her blood, her thighs began to ache.

"L-Laito…please…"

"Shut up." He pulled down the fabric on her chest, biting just below her collarbone.

She hissed, biting her lip to distract herself from the fangs on her flesh.

He pulled away and looked from her chest to her face, his green eyes piercing hers. She couldn't help the panic that surged through her.

He gave a horribly wry smile. "Don't give me that look," he whined playfully, "You know it does me in…" He lightly brushed the small marks on her chest with his fingertips. "Ayato…" he breathed.

She tried to stay still.

"Hey, Little Bitch." He said suddenly.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who do you prefer?"

"W-What?"

"Who do you prefer to be bitten by?"

She blinked, before scrunching up her features. "None of you. I wish none of you would bite me."

He chuckled, catching her chin in his hands. "That's a lie. Your blood gets hot. It excites you."

"N-No! That's not true!" she trembled.

He cocked his head to the side, as though he were studying her face. "Why do you hold back? The lust in you is overwhelming. Is it for the sake of your God that doesn't exist?"

Her face grew hard. "I won't ever stop believing. I have my faith. And because of that, I am strong."

"Tch. It's what makes mortals weak. Believing in something so hopelessly fake." But his expression changed from an irritated scowl to a handsome smile in a matter of moments. He sat up, sliding away from her slightly. "But you know what is real?" his fingers lightly grazed her thighs.

She bit her lip. "What?"

He smiled. "Pain."

"Laito-"

He bit down hard on her thigh, and she grimaced, clenching her teeth to keep from crying out. He licked the bite, blood dripping from the wound and dribbling down his chin.

"You poor dear. It hurts doesn't it? I'll give you more. And then you'll know that I'm real too."

"No, no please! You're hurting me—ah!"

He held her thigh in his hands, the skirt of her dress riding up and falling onto her stomach, her legs completely exposed. She couldn't do anything. Moving or struggling would only intensify the pain. She was no match for him.

"Are you trying to tempt me? Why are your eyes glazed over?"

She stayed perfectly still, not doing anything. She didn't know if she should react or not. When she didn't it was generally worse for her.

And there was still the aching in her legs. A burning, almost. Part of her needed his hands to stay on her thighs.

Needed? Had she just thought that? Why did she feel this way?

Laito whined. "It's no fun when you don't fight back." He got up and backed away from her, leaving her alone in the darkness.

Was that all it took? All she had to do was not resist? That wasn't very much like him. Though she was grateful he had stopped, she felt so…empty. She really meant nothing to them.

As the feel of his fingers left her skin, her stomach lurched. Need, yes. It was a need. A desperate one.

"Laito…" she murmured, curling up in bed.

Why did she feel this way? She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to feel so empty.

"Oh, Little Bitch. Calling for me already? I haven't even left yet."

She closed her eyes, trying to hold in her tears.

"Take your complaints to Subaru. I'm not the affectionate type."

"I prefer when you bite me." She blurted.

What had she just said?

She didn't mean it. Not really, exactly. She just didn't want him to go. What was wrong with her?

His eyes widened.

She cursed herself. She shouldn't have said anything. It was such a shameful thing. This was a sin. She had just agreed to sin. But Laito's bites, despite the pain, made her feel good. He didn't care about her, and she knew that, but the way he touched her, the way he bit her, it made her blood rush. Especially now, after what had happened with Ayato. Could Laito put an end to the aching?

He licked his lips. Her heart pounded against her chest. She got the eerie feeling that he knew what she was thinking. "You want me that badly, Bitch-chan?"

Her body shook, but she stayed silent. She couldn't outright say it. There was still hope. She could still escape and not fall into sin.

He caught her chin in his hands roughly, squeezing her cheeks together. "Hm."

The tears welled in her eyes, but she willed them not to fall. She was scared, and yet, her blood was pumping in a way that was different from when she was with Ayato. What was this feeling that only Laito seemed to be able to induce?

"That look…" he smirked at her, "That's the one I like."

He moved down to her thighs again, closing his eyes and licking her skin. "I know you were with Ayato, Little Bitch."

She held her breath.

"I can't believe he was your first. You should have waited for me…" he whined, "I think you need to be punished."

Her heart beat quickened. He moved back up, so that his face hovered above hers. "Do you know how it feels to love someone so much you hate them?"

She shook her head hesitantly.

He bit her lip, making her yelp in pain.

"I'll show you."

He bit into her neck, and she shrieked, but he did not take any blood. Her breathing became ragged. Just what was he doing? "Laito."

She shrieked again as he continued to bite her neck, blood spilling from each wound, and yet, he didn't drink any of it. He dragged his tongue across her skin, spreading her thick blood over her neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" he said in that teasing voice.

"Yes," she was trying her hardest not to cry, but the tears seemed to be falling on their own now, "Please."

He led a trail of kisses down her stomach, still covered by her dress, and when he got to her thighs he bit down again, leaving his marks all over her legs.

"Stop it," she pleaded, "If you're not going to take any blood then stop it!"

"Do you hate me yet, Bitch-chan?"

She clenched her jaw, unsure of what to say. "Just…please stop."

He caught her thigh, watching her face as he licked up a trickle of blood. "I can't stand that face," he breathed, losing himself in her skin, licking up more blood and inhaling deeply, "You're going to make me go mad…"

He tugged at her underwear and slid it easily off her legs.

"Laito!"

He kissed just next to her sex, making her heart jump. "I can be gentle," he breathed, "So gentle you'll fall in love with me. And you'll hate yourself for it."

Her eyes widened with fear as he hovered above her once more.

He kissed her deeply, passionately. It was unlike anything she'd ever been subject to. He cradled her neck in his hand, holding her close to him with the other. His tongue traced her lips, sucking on them, making her moan softly. He kissed along her cheek to her ear. "You're so beautiful, Yui."

Her chest tightened. He sounded so genuine. She wanted so desperately to believe him. But she knew he didn't mean it. _Couldn't_ mean it.

He continued his kisses down her neck, sucking sweetly, making sure to use only his lips. He was being so…kind?

Laito…kind?

He flipped them over so that she was on top, and she squealed with surprise. He laughed at her reaction, blushing. He cupped her face with his hand, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. "Your skin is so pale and fragile…my bites will take some time to heal." She shivered under his touch.

He unzipped his pants and wriggled out of them. Yui's pulse quickened. "Laito, wait, I don't want to-"

He whined, catching her in his strong arms. "You wouldn't be that mean, would you? I want to share this with you."

Her heart nearly pumped out of her chest as he flipped them back over to position himself over her. Why wasn't she protesting? She needed to fight back.

"Yui." He held her cheeks in his hands tenderly, "Don't stop looking at me."

He entered her then, and she was forced to stare into his eyes as he did so, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. It was not painful, the way it had been with Ayato, and with Laito's eyes staring so deeply into hers, she felt… _connected_ to him, almost. He blushed again. "Now we're one. Do you like that, Yui?"

He moved inside her and she moaned. He chuckled, lowering himself so that their bodies pressed against one another, and he pressed his lips against her neck. He began to thrust steadily, and Yui filled with shame as she realized she was bucking her hips to meet his motions. But he had her melting in between his fingers. The way he said her name made her heart swell, and she found herself kissing him of her own accord.

"Yui." He breathed, stroking her slowly, expertly, capturing her lips in his own, and she allowed herself to wrap her arms around his neck.

Her heartbeat was erratic and yet she had never felt so calm in all her life. She didn't know what this feeling was. The softness in his eyes that made her breathing hitch, the way his fangs grazed over her skin, but did not pierce the flesh. It sent goosebumps to run down her spine, making her shiver in pleasure.

Finally he did bite down, as she had assumed he would, but was surprised to find that it did not hurt as much as it usually did. He was being careful for her. Gentle, for her. While it didn't hurt as much, it was still painful, as his teeth sank into her, but the mixture of pleasure and pain was something that made her blood go hot. Though she couldn't believe it, the sudden pain had actually intensified the delicious swirls that swam from her core down to her toes.

"Laito…" she moaned, pulling him into another passionate kiss, squeezing her thighs around his leg. He pressed his forehead to hers, tracing her lips with his tongue. She couldn't help but blush, her eyes gleaming.

What was this feeling?

Slowly, that same desperation that had been there with Ayato began to build up, and she knew she was close to that exploding wave of pleasure. She grasped Laito's shirt in her small hands, trembling.

"L-Laito-o…"

His eyes narrowed as she said his name, and an evil smile spread along his lips.

"Oh Little Bitch," he sucked her neck, this time, inflicting the pain he was so prone to doing, his voice suddenly becoming cold, "You poor dear."

His romantic thrusts ceased, and in their place were hard, unsympathetic pumps, as he selfishly tried to find his own pleasure.

Yui cried out, as he pounded an orgasm into her. It happened too quickly for her to enjoy, and she realized that Laito had become concerned with his pleasure alone. His selfish manner had returned, and she knew that he wouldn't stop until he was satisfied.

Why did he suddenly become so cold?

She didn't want this. She wanted him to be kind again.

"Laito!" she struggled beneath him, but it only seemed to fuel him further.

"That's it Bitch, scream my name."

What had happened? He was being so sweet…so tender.

She was a fool.

"Laito, stop!"

He cackled. "That twisted face…fuck…"

"No!" She screamed again, as he bit down hard on her neck, gulping up blood. She continued to struggle, and he sank his fangs in deeper, making her cry out. He groaned into her, and she could feel him pulsing within her, as he continued with his rough thrusts.

"No, Laito! No!" He yanked her hair, pressing her lips to his in a bruising manner. She tried to pull away but he held her in place. He bit her lip sharply as he released his seed in a few jerky thrusts. It was a continuous flow that made her feel disgusting.

Finally he pulled away from her, grinning wildly and nearly chuckling as he ran a hand through his hair. Blood dribbled down from her lip.

"Hate me yet?" he smirked in charming fashion.

Shaking with anger, she reached out to slap him, but he caught her wrist, licking it. "Oh, you do. You must love me a lot more than you realize."

"I could never love you!" she declared boldly.

He jumped on her, catching her lips with his own, producing that tender kiss he had started up with. "You'd give anything to feel wanted. I made you feel that way, didn't I?"

She chewed the inside of her cheeks, glaring at him.

He laughed, "I know everything about you, Little Bitch," he dropped her wrist, "You'll come back to me soon enough. Do you understand now? You can't help yourself."

He put his pants back on and left without another word. Yui curled up in bed, hugging herself, letting the tears fall from her eyes. It had felt so nice…

What was she thinking? She really was as dense as Reiji said. Laito hadn't even bothered to remove her clothes. Or his clothes.

She felt so… _used._

It wasn't romantic. How could she have been so stupid as to even consider it? It was just Laito doing what he did best. Getting what he wanted.

How could someone be so cruel? And how could she have fallen for his guise?

 _You can't help yourself._

She choked on sobs, murmuring prayers. Worst of all, he was right. She'd give anything to have him hold her again in that loving way. She no longer tried to stop her tears.

She was tainted.


	4. The Blood Moon

**A/N: Hi guys ^_^ As always, thanks for the follow and favorites. So hopefully this chapter slowly starts to clarify some things for you all. I know they're a bit rough, but I think it's realistic. I am doing some sweet oneshots for these brothers though, sort of to balance it out haha. Shu, Subaru, and Reiji's oneshots are all up on my page so check them out if you haven't already! And don't forget to review so I know what you guys think :D**

 **Guest1995: Don't worry! I know they're super intense and poor poor Yui. But just hang with me, it'll totally be worth it. I don't want to give anything away, but to you and every other Subaru fan out there...you won't be disappointed ;)**

 **Just a side note, any other Reiji fans out there? I think I finally picked my favorite brother haha! And because he's my favorite I will be writing him a steamy lemon with an OC so keep yours eyes out for when I finish that ^^**

 **Ok, now on with the show!**

* * *

 ** _The Blood Moon_**

When Yui woke up the next morning, she took a nice, long bath. Almost as though she were trying to soak away the sin. She winced as she washed her body, Laito's bites forming small bruises where his fangs had penetrated. She had let herself become prey to these vampires, and they had managed to take advantage of her twice, but she would not let it happen again. She understood their need for blood, but this was something else entirely. She would not become one of those women.

Her fingers played with the water, as she tried to erase her mind of the memories. But Laito's voice seemed to be ever-present.

 _Who do you prefer to be bitten by?_

The image of Subaru flashed through her mind. She shook her head, splashing water onto her face.

After her bath, she went over to the edge of her bed, dropping to her knees, and prayed some more. The Heavenly Father would forgive her, she was sure. He would look past her sins, which she was eager to repent, and he would hold her in his loving embrace. That, she was sure of.

Suddenly, Kanato appeared in front of her, holding Teddy, and looking at her curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Oh!" She stood up, "Kanato-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Reiji needs you." He said in that dazed sort of way.

"Oh," she nodded, "Yes, I'll be right there."

She began to head out but Kanato grabbed her by the arm. Still holding Teddy in his other hand, he sank his teeth into her, sucking up blood. After a few sucks, he gasped, pulling away. "You're sweeter than usual…"

She yanked her arm away and ran in the direction of Reiji's study.

When she stepped in, she found him at his desk scribbling notes. "You needed me?" she asked politely.

"Yes," he pushed up his glasses, "Sit down, would you like some tea?"

Tea? He was offering some to her? That seemed rather…out of character.

"Oh," she adjusted her skirt as she sat down, "No thank you."

"Very well." He poured himself a cup and took his seat across from hers.

She sat quietly, waiting for him to speak. He was always formal, but if he was going to suck her blood, he would have done it by now.

"Please lay down on the desk. You may leave your undergarments on or remove them, it's of no importance to me."

Her heart beat fast. Even Reiji?

"What!" she nearly jumped back in surprise, "Why?"

Reiji groaned. "Only you would ask such an inane question."

"But…I don't want to. Isn't doing _that_ against someone's will _deplorable_?"

Would logic work, in this particular situation?

"You act as though the opinion of a mere mortal matters. How conceited are you?"

"But you..." she looked around, as though she were trying to find an answer, "...even you?" she backed away, shaking a bit with fear. If she resisted any more she didn't know what would happen. Reiji had a way of snapping without warning.

He groaned again, pushing up his glasses. "Must every little thing be explained to you? It's a waste of my time." He spat out. She said nothing. He let out an irritated sigh. "The blood moon is due in four days. It makes us vampires… _ravenous._ "

Her eyes went wide as he spoke, and she realized that she would not make it through the week without every one of the brothers taking her as they saw fit.

"But that's…that's…"

Reiji sighed once again. "You really are one of the most conceited mortals I've ever met. It's nothing to do with you. If we don't release we'll die. You just happen to be conveniently present."

Her mouth went dry. Conveniently…present. That seemed to describe her life since the moment she stepped into the Sakamaki Mansion. Could what Reiji was saying be true? That changed things…slightly. They weren't exactly…the _nicest_ people. But she had been living with them for a while now. They only saw her as a sack of blood but that didn't mean she wanted them to die. If this was the only way to keep them alive…then was it truly such a sinful act?

She knew Reiji wasn't lying to her. It simply wasn't the way he worked. And it wasn't like him to touch her body for longer than necessary. She was, as he never failed to tell her, a dirty mortal.

"O-Ok." She said.

"Tch. You say that as though you had a choice. Now get on the desk. You're wasting my time."

She walked over to the desk and sat on it, her heart beating nervously. At least with Reiji he'd just get it done and over with and there wouldn't be anything to think about. She exhaled shakily. He walked over to her and removed his glasses.

Yui stared at his face. He was rather handsome, both with and without them. So maybe this wouldn't be so bad. It was a matter of life and death after all. If she kept that in mind, then she could get through anything. Even still…

Her heart plunged at the recollection of Laito's actions. He had been so uselessly cruel…

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Reiji caught her chin in his fingers. He looked into her eyes. She held her breath. Surprisingly, he kissed her. There wasn't anything special about it, but she never thought Reiji would go through the trouble of it all.

He pulled away from her, frowning.

"W-What's wrong?"

"You don't do anything for me." He said with a blank expression.

"Oh."

He cocked his head to the side, as though he were thinking, and wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her hair out of the way before biting her.

She stiffened, groaning, clenching the edge of the desk and pressing her thighs together. Reiji chuckled darkly against her neck, licking up the stray drops of blood. "You're such a lewd woman."

"I-"

"Your blood gets so hot," he bit her again, "Are you trying to burn me?"

"N-No, I-"

"Only a dirty woman would get excited to have fangs on her flesh…"

She felt her face go red, and suddenly became aware of the familiar ache in between her legs.

"I'll show you how much of an aphrodisiac pain can be." He breathed hotly into her ear.

She began to panic. She had been through enough pain with Laito. Both physically and mentally.

She locked eyes with Reiji as he pulled on his glove with his teeth, smirking and showing off his fangs as he took it off. Something about that made her juices begin to pool.

He had whipped her before. And there had been no pleasure in it at all. Her stomach lurched as she realized he probably wouldn't hesitate to make her cry out until her throat was sore. Reiji was perhaps the most extreme sadist in the Sakamaki family.

He grabbed her arm suddenly, and began to walk, pulling her roughly.

"W-Where are we going?"

"You really are a troublesome woman."

Yui got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew perfectly well where he was taking her, but she was hoping he'd dispel her assumption. Soon enough, however, they were facing the doors to the dungeon, and she knew she wouldn't escape without getting whipped.

He tossed her inside with such force that she stumbled forward, and scraped her knee on the stone floor. She grimaced.

Reiji loosened his shirt, rolling up his sleeves and taking off his belt. He looked from her knee to her face, and then proceeded to glare at her.

She shivered under his stare, not bothering to get off the floor.

"You're exuding an attractive smell." He said matter-of-factly, "And _that_ does something for me." He said it with a smirk, and it appeared to her that his eyes had a faint tinge of red in them. He swung the belt in his hands, and her heart began to pound in reply. It was a thick leather; it might hurt more than the whip itself.

"Get on your knees." He ordered.

She did as she was told.

"Press your forehead to the ground."

She trembled as she did, feeling hopelessly vulnerable.

"Say you're a worthless human." She could practically hear the grin behind his voice, but repeated his words nonetheless.

He struck her with the belt across her back and she cried out, her head still on the ground. Reiji laughed. "This is your punishment. For asking me such stupid questions." He whipped her again, and she bit down hard on her lip, trying to not scream.

"Sit up."

She did so hesitantly, worried he might slash her across the face.

He lifted her chin again with his fingers, her tears slipping into his palm. "That expression is quite becoming on you." He breathed, his voice deep and vibrating.

He kissed her, just then, making her flinch in surprise. She wanted to pull away, but after enduring the pain of his belt, his kiss was a much welcomed change of pace. When he broke away, she was ashamed to admit that she wanted more of his tender side.

"You're smart enough to submit," he smirked, "I can appreciate a perceptive woman."

She stared at him, not knowing how to reply. He leaned in closer to her, brushing her hair away and licking her neck. She shivered. He bit down, taking more of her blood. She groaned, her body stiffening, her hands forming small fists over her thighs.

He pulled away, holding onto her hair, licking her neck again. He did it slowly, sensually, and it gave her goosebumps.

"Admit you're a lewd woman." He purred into her ear.

She stammered. "I-I'm not-"

She chirped as he licked her ear. "Do you want to be whipped again?"

"No!" she blurted.

He dragged the edge of the belt across her neck, so that she could feel the sleek leather, and then traced the edge of her cheek. "The skin here is so soft…it would break so easily…"

"R-Reiji…"

He chuckled darkly. "It's ridiculous that the thought alone turned me on. Get up and stand against the bars."

She got up quickly, wincing slightly because of her knee, but stood against the bars as he had instructed her to do.

"Turn around. Face the bars."

She bit her lips nervously, and cried out as he slashed her with the belt. She had to cling to the bars for support. "It will be easier the sooner you admit it. Of course, the dungeon does a nice job of resonating your moans."

Moans? Did he actually think she _wanted_ to be whipped?

The belt slashed across her back once again, tearing the fabric of her shirt. She yelped, biting her lips and trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm a lewd woman!" Her voice quivered. She didn't want to say it, but she knew he wouldn't stop whipping her until she did.

He scoffed, as though she were admitting something he already knew. In a moment he was behind her, his hand captured her throat and his lips were pressed against her ear. She gasped, trying to pull his hand away, but then she felt his length pressing just above her butt. Her eyes widened. When had he gotten undressed?

"R-Reiji-"

He breathed huskily into her ear. She froze, the spot between her thighs throbbing for reasons she didn't quite understand. Was he…rubbing against her?

"It would appear you do something for me after all…" He licked her ear again and she twitched. The only thing she seemed to be able to focus on was how much she _didn't_ want to be whipped.

He reached up under her skirt and tugged on her underwear, letting the fabric rest just above her knees.

"Spread your legs," he ordered, "And hold on to the bars."

With shaky hands she held on, bracing herself, but before she could mentally prepare he struck her again, and she screamed out, a few tears slipping. She was sure he'd drawn blood that time. Her scream hadn't even fully finished when Reiji pushed himself in her. It cut her scream short, making her inhale raggedly.

He was huge. Much bigger than Laito or even Ayato had been. She clung tightly to the bars, her chest heaving, her body trying to adjust to his girth. He wasn't moving. She breathed a silent thank you. If he began to pound immediately he might have very well ripped her in half. She felt his tongue on her back and she arched involuntarily, her head tossing back as she mewled. She cursed herself. She didn't want to feel good, but having him pulse inside her, and having him fill her up so fully…her legs were already shaking.

He bit down hard on her shoulder, and she felt the familiar sting that usually accompanied Reiji's bites. Tears welled in her eyes again. The pain ran from his fangs all the way down her body, her nerves jumping around. As the pain continued to spread, he began to steadily pump into her. Her confused moans escaped her throat, and a few more tears slipped from her eyes. He yanked her hair, so that she was looking at him with her head tossed back.

He smirked and thrusted once. She moaned, but it was choked. "Oh," his eyes softened, as a devilish smirk appeared on his lips, "You don't even know what to _feel_ do you?"

She breathed heavily in reply, not wanting to say anything.

"Listen closely," he breathed hotly into her ear, thrusting his large length into her body, "Feel me," he thrust once more, enticing another moan, " _only_ me, and I'll drag you into hellish paradise."

He let her hair go, and she nearly banged her head into the bars. His hands wrapped around her hips and he brought her to him, their skin slapping together. She screamed, his length filling her to the hilt, her juices filling the room with squishing sounds as he pounded into her sex. She didn't understand why pain seemed to intensify the pleasure when it came down to it, but soon enough she was lost, Reiji's hands digging into her sides, bruising her.

She felt his fingers start to trace her back and she winced in pain, since they seemed to only touch where the belt had bitten her.

"S-S-Stah-AH!" She couldn't hold in her moan as he plunged himself in her, grabbing her torso and prying her from the bars, her feet completely off the ground. Her back was pressed against his chest. Her breathing hitched as he wrapped his hand around her throat once more. She wasn't getting enough oxygen, but as she continued to bounce on his cock, she didn't seem to care.

Would he make her lose consciousness, at a time like this? "Reiji!" she begged.

"That's it," he bit her neck, but didn't take any blood, "Scream the name of the one who owns you."

She didn't want to, but as her orgasm took over, she screamed it nonetheless, her body shaking and convulsing frantically around him. She felt her toes curl and she shut her eyes, reveling in the delicious pleasure that consumed her. He held her tighter, in a hug that was almost like a death hold, as he stiffened inside her, releasing his seed.

She gasped when he did, her back arching reflexively, her feet still dangling over the ground. It was a surprising warmth, but she was pulled back to reality when Reiji bit down on her neck again, gulping her blood selfishly. She groaned, cringing her features, since he generally did not take so much at once.

When he finished he pulled out, and let her fall to the ground. Her legs were too weak to support her, so she stumbled awkwardly, this time hitting her head against the cell bars. She yelped, rubbing her forehead.

Reiji sighed as though he were disappointed, and she looked over at him. He already had his pants on and was working on putting his belt back in place. He looked at her as though he were disgusted. "You've sullied my shirt with your blood."

Her eyes widened. His shirt was indeed blood stained. It must have been from when he held them together. Had her back bled that much? Still, it wasn't her fault. He couldn't possibly blame it on her.

"But I didn't-"

"Enough. You're so noisy." He undid his shirt and tossed it to her.

"You are to wash it. If it's not to my liking I'll be forced to punish you thoroughly."

She was going to protest, and even opened her mouth to do so, but with the pleasure completely gone, and the dungeon cold and damp, she remembered how cruel Reiji could be. Besides, her back was starting to sting. She didn't want any more lashes. So she shut her mouth and lowered her head.

"Yes, Reiji."

He continued to glare at her. _What now,_ she thought.

"And take a bath," he pushed up his glasses, "You reek of sex."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, hai, me again Xp hope I'm not too annoying lol. Anyone catch that black butler reference with the glove? aha~ anyways hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review! :D**


	5. Le Petit Mort

**_Le Petit Mort_**

"Hey, teddy,"

Yui jumped upon hearing the voice in her room. Kanato was on her dresser, swinging his legs back and forth, holding his teddy bear up to his face. He didn't seem to acknowledge her presence in the room.

"In French they call an orgasm 'le petit mort.' That means the little death, Teddy. Isn't that exciting?"

Yui's heart practically stopped.

Kanato giggled and jumped off her dresser, walking up to her. He traced the edge of her jaw with his fingers as she stood frozen.

"You'd make such a pretty doll," her murmured, almost as though he were talking to himself, "Be a good girl and listen to me, ok?" he cocked his head, "I'm too tired for punishments today."

He pushed her, and she stumbled back into the bed. Her breathing quickened. He seemed to be in one of his better moods. She didn't want to do anything to change that.

He placed Teddy down carefully on the dresser, and made his way to her once again. His cold fingers brushed over her blouse and began to undo her buttons. Yui felt terribly uneasy. Even though Teddy was just a stuffed animal, it felt as though he really were watching them.

Kanato caught her gaze and followed her eyes before giggling. "Teddy likes a good show. Let's give him one, ok?"

She inhaled sharply at his words, as he brushed her shirt off her shoulders, pulling it away. Kanato frowned. "Reiji broke you."

"W-What?"

His long fingers traced her long scabs that had formed from Reiji's lashes. Yui bit her lip. Kanato pouted, water welling in his eyes. "I wanted to be the one who broke you. It's not fair!"

"K-Kanato-"

She reached out to touch him, but he slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me! I bet you slept with all the others too, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

She stammered, unsure of what she could say to calm him down. "I-I had to…they-"

"They what? They're better than me? Is that it? You hate me, don't you? Don't lie! I know you do!" His lip trembled and he began to cry, "I know you do…"

"Kanato I-"

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down against the bed. He blinked as he looked at her, and Yui sat completely frozen with terror.

He began to smile, his eyes crazed. "Are you scared of me?"

"I just don't want to see you upset." She said quickly.

"Upset…" he burst out laughing, letting go of her hands and holding onto his stomach. "Give me your lips." Her eyes widened as his mouth crashed onto hers, and he captured her in sweet kiss after sweet kiss. Suddenly his fangs bit into the tender flesh, and he sucked the blood from there.

It was strange, and it hurt, but he wasn't crying anymore, and so that made her glad. Kanato was always by himself, and she found herself quite lonely in the mansion, so maybe this was something they could share. As bizarre as that sounded.

He pulled away suddenly, cocking his head at her. "Are you excited?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Her cheeks burned. "What?"

"Your breathing, it quickened. And your scent intensified somewhat. I can smell it through your skin."

"Oh." She said shortly.

"Well?" he snapped.

"W-Well what?"

He frowned. "Are you excited."

She swallowed. If she gave him the wrong answer she didn't want to know what would happen. "Yes." She whispered.

He grinned, giggling to himself. He licked the nape of her neck and she shivered. "I'll make you a slave to my pleasure. Ok, little doll?"

"K-Kanato—mph!"

He covered his mouth with hers, licking her lips and sucking teasingly.

Her eyes shot open. What was this? It felt…nice? But, it was Kanato…and Teddy was still looking at them—

He dragged his lips down to her neck, making her draw in ragged breaths. "You like it here, don't you?" His hot breath was on her neck. She inhaled sharply. He giggled in a boyish way. "You don't have to answer. I can tell from the way your blood is running through you."

"Y-You can?"

He smiled at her. She nearly fainted. She'd never seen Kanato smile unless it was out of wrecking something. "Stay still, little doll."

Her skin broke under his bite, and he began to gulp her blood. She tensed beneath him, grasping the sleeves of his shirt. He licked her neck, not letting a single drop go to waste. "I don't like being touched, but I'll let you, just this once, ok?"

Her heart was pounding. "I-I won't touch you…" she wasn't quite sure what she was saying.

"Hm." He cocked his head, looking at her. "That's right. Girls like to feel good before."

"Huh?"

Before she could protest he was moving down her body, lifting her shirt to kiss her stomach as he undid her skirt.

"K-Kanato-kun, I-"

"Please wait just a little more. I'm almost there." He said in a daze.

 _Almost there? What was he talking about?_

When he began fumbling with her skirt's zipper he became frustrated and just tore the fabric away. She yelped and he chuckled at her reaction. "So excited already. It's because you love me, right?"

"Eh?"

Before she could react, Kanato lowered his face to her folds and licked as though he were tasting a new candy. Her back arched reflexively, her fists clinging to the sheets.

"K-Kanato-" she panted, but it seemed to be the only word she could manage. He continued to stroke her with his tongue, gliding over her folds and flicking her swollen nub. When his hot mouth brushed over her most sensitive spot she nearly cried out, biting the pillow to stop herself. She didn't know people kissed…down there…

Kanato pulled away, a frown heavily lacing his face. He grabbed her cheeks with one hand, pulling her away from the pillow. "Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear it."

Her eyes were wide as she shook beneath him, the spot between her thighs pooling with want.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?"

"Y-Yes," she whimpered, rubbing her thighs together, would he kiss her down there again? It felt so wonderful. It was a much appreciated tender side to things, after all the abuse she had been forced to suffer. But now Kanato was yelling at her, with that awful scowl on his face.

"What are you thinking?" he spat.

"N-Nothing!" her face when red.

"Your body is flushed," he murmured, a demure smile on his face, "Did you like it that much?"

She didn't want to say.

"If you tell me I won't get mad."

"I liked it." She said, her face cherry red with embarrassment.

Kanato laughed happily. "So ask me to do it again."

She took in quick breaths. She couldn't do that. But if she didn't he'd get mad again. She licked her lips. "P-Please do that…again…"

He giggled, releasing her face. "Ok, because you're so cute when you beg, I'll let it go."

His mouth dragged across her skin until he was again licking up her honey, Yui releasing soft, sweet moans under his tongue. As his mouth continued to glide over her folds, she felt herself falling into ecstasy, her eyes glazing over with desire. Kanato groaned. "Hurry up and cum, please." His voice was such a bizarre mix of a strict whine that her body responded to his orders, thrashing and withering as her juices spilled into his mouth.

Kanato moaned as he licked her clean, collecting a bit on his fingers so that she could watch as he sucked. "Mmmmm…" he looked as though he were talking to himself, "This and your blood together…" He bit down on her neck, his lips still sticky from her cum, and he sucked up some blood, his tongue mixing the two tastes. His eyes looked crazed as he began to laugh once more. "I love sweet things!"

He pressed his lips against hers again, rubbing against her and she couldn't help but moan. "Your blood," he panted, "is sweeter after you cum."

Her face went red. "R-Really?"

He pulled away to look into her eyes. He smiled wickedly. "I'm going to make you cum a lot, ok little doll?"

"Kanato-"

He ripped off her remaining clothes easily, and before she knew it, he was naked too. She turned her face away, feeling terribly uneasy.

"Little doll," he cupped her cheek, looking at her tenderly, "You love me don't you?"

Her lip trembled, "I-I-"

He cut her off yet again, licking her lips and slipping into her wet sleeve, making her gasp against his mouth. He was hard and hot, throbbing and pulsing against her walls, making her whimper and mewl. She was so sensitive from his tongue that as he began his steady rhythm, she was already on the edge.

"Kan-nato…" her hands shook as they held onto his shoulders. "P-Please."

He giggled happily, biting her neck teasingly. "Do you want me to bite you?"

A strangled moan was all she could manage, but he complied nonetheless, and she came almost instantly, shaking and convulsing around his cock. He groaned against her skin, sucking all the harder. That only made her body flail more in response. "Kanato! Kanato!" she panted his name like a chant. He laughed all the while, slowly pumping her through her orgasm.

Once she came back down from her high, he picked up the pace once again, licking her neck and cleaning up the bite with his tongue.

Yui didn't know what to make of it all. She just felt so hopelessly delicious as wave after wave washed over her. And still Kanato didn't stop, continuing his sensual thrusts, his devilish hands stroking every part of her body, making her skin burn.

This was different from all the other brothers. This was almost consensual. Almost. She just hoped nothing would ruin it.

He pushed her over twice more, and her legs were shaking so much she thought they might actually fall off. She was completely and absolutely drunk on his pleasure. Her moans echoed through the room as he built her up again, and once again she begged the way he wanted her to.

"You love me don't you? I want to hear you say it."

Her eyes widened and she went pale. She couldn't say something like that when it wasn't true. But she was so close. If she didn't say it he might stop…and that felt so needlessly torturous. But she couldn't very well lie to him. He'd be able to tell.

"Kanato I'm s-s-sorry…" her voice cracked as he hit her core, blurring her vision.

"Careful with your answer." He said darkly.

He thrust in roughly and she exploded in a withering mess of moans. "Yes!" she cried out. What was she saying? Had she agreed? She didn't care anymore. The pleasure and desire were blinding her. If she felt like this she'd succumb to anything.

Kanato laughed cruelly once again, stopping his motions. "You're ly-ing." He taunted. Her heart filled with dread and fear. She knew that voice.

 _No no no. How did this happen?_

There was no turning back once his voice turned honey sweet like that. How far would he go?

He bit her chest teasingly, still inside her, "I tell you I'm too tired for punishments," he bit again, a little harder, "And I give you what you want," he bit deeper, his fangs tearing her flesh, "And you lie to me…" his voice trembled off into the end.

"Kanato…" she tried wearily.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" his eyes were filled with rage as he looked at her, but he quickly lowered his lips to her ear, flicking with his tongue. He giggled. It only made her all the more scared. Despite his anger he was still pulsing within her. "Do you know what happens to bad dolls?"

"Wait-"

He clutched her throat with both his hands, resuming his thrusts in rough, long motions. He laughed maniacally. "I want to capture that fear in your eyes." He groaned, tightening his grasp, pumping all the harder.

Yui struggled, kicking her legs but to no avail. She was losing air quickly. She scratched at his hands but Kanato hardly seemed to notice. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and she closed her eyes, praying for it to be over. Kanato licked her cheek. A strangled moan escaped her lips, and her body reacted to his touches despite herself. She came once more, this time a in a maddening and dizzying blur that surpassed anything else. This time Kanato joined her in the release, filling her with warmth as they both tumbled into an abyss of dark desire.

Finally he released her throat, and she coughed, gasping, her desperate lungs begging to be filled. Her hands tenderly went up to her neck, vainly trying to relieve the strain.

"Now you know what it's like to be on the brink of death and return." Kanato smiled, grabbing Teddy and cuddling him, curling up in her bed and falling promptly to sleep.

Yui's stomach lurched. How could he fall asleep in her bed? She couldn't stay here. Not tonight. She sat up, trying to stop the dizzying rush she felt, and trying to come up with some sort of solution. She nearly screamed when she saw her reflection in the vanity across the bed. On her neck were the purple blotches of Kanato's fingers.

She couldn't will herself to move, falling back onto the bed as the tears filled her eyes.

 _Only two more,_ she thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Haaallpp I read Kanato's route and fell in love. No one tell Reiji, he's still my number one! Lol. But yeah, I didn't think I'd like Kanato at all but something about him just does it for me lol. Hope you guys like this chapter. He's a bit hard to write for since he's so unpredictable all the time.**

 **Guest: Glad you're liking it so far!**

 **Personal Story time! Just wanted to say if any of you ever get the chance to have your s/o whisper Koneko-chan in your ear then I highly suggest it. Because that happened to me and hot damn it was just about the sexiest thing ever.**

 **Ok, anyways hope you all enjoyed and sorry if I talk too much in all my chapters lol X3**


	6. Soaked in Sin

**_Soaked in Sin_**

She woke up in pain that next morning, finding Kanato long gone from her bed. She groaned, lightly touching her neck, the bruises slightly faded but by no means gone. She needed a bath. She sat up in bed, her legs sore. But she cringed as she realized that it wasn't exactly in the bad sense. Kanato had made her toes curl so much that her legs were now stiff and wobbly all at the same time. She shifted uncomfortably in bed. If only he hadn't choked her at the end…

She sighed. Why did these brothers enjoy tormenting her so much? It must be a vampire thing. Something she'd never understand, that was for sure. She looked around her room, wondering if she should even bother getting up. There were only two brothers left. Shu and…

 _Subaru._

He'd been avoiding her all week. And when he did look at her it was with a face of disgust. She was sort of glad he was going through so much trouble to not run into her, because when he stared at her with those eyes it made her feel all the more sinful.

But what could she do? If she resisted they'd hurt her. She didn't have a choice. Not really.

She slowly got up and out of bed, collecting her things and heading into the bathroom. She got undressed and collected her hair, twisting so that it'd be up in a bun. But then she realized she didn't have a hair tie. She sighed, wrapping her towel around her chest and heading out to the bedroom to collect a hair tie. When she got back into the bathroom, she screamed.

"Shu!"

"Shh." He snapped, his arms crossed as he sat fully clothed in the bathtub. "You're so noisy."

She held the towel securely around her body. "Sh-Shu…you're in the tub."

"Only an idiot states the obvious." He murmured sleepily.

"But your clothes are still on…" she didn't understand. Why was he in the water with his clothes on?

Shu leaned his head back, groaning as though one was supposed to enter a bathtub fully clothed, and Yui just didn't seem to understand.

"I…I'll be done soon, you can take a bath after." She tried to reason.

"Idiot. I knew you were in here."

Her eyes went wide. "W-What? Then why'd you come in?"

"Tch. _Baka."_

He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the tub with him. She screamed in protest, desperately clutching her towel. He stared at her, saying nothing.

She blinked. "Shu…why are you in the bath with all your clothes on?"

He smirked. "Do you want to take them off?"

Her cheeks went red. "No, I didn't mean it like that-"

He pulled her to him lazily but with surprising strength, so that their lips were just a breath apart.

"You've spread your legs for my brothers, haven't you? You dare deny me?"

"I…I didn't-"

He lifted his brow. "Didn't you? I can feel your heat against my thighs." He murmured into her ear, his lips just brushing over her now-reddened skin.

"Such a wanton." He sighed, as though it couldn't be helped.

Yui's heart pounded. Shu made her so awfully nervous. She guessed it was because of that blonde messy hair…and those deep blue eyes…

"Are you going to keep staring at me?"

She yelped, as though snapping herself from her daydream, and readjusted her towel, holding it all the more firmly. His eyes lazily flicked down to where her fingers were white from clutching the fabric. "Oh," he realized, "I see."

She breathed a sigh of relief. So maybe now he'd let her go and—

He removed her hands all too easily, the towel dropping around her and into the water, leaving her completely exposed before him.

"Shu!" she cried out.

He laughed softly, putting his knuckles to his mouth to stop himself. "I think you're supposed to scream after we've gotten started, no?"

Her entire body was flushed and she shook, hopelessly trying to cover herself. "Don't be embarrassed." He said, resting back against the tub and pulling her onto him, so that she rested on his chest. "Tell me where you want to be bitten."

"I don't want to be-" her body stiffened and her voice got caught as his warm tongue licked her neck, coating her with his saliva. Again he gave that hidden chuckle, lowering his gaze from hers. "You're such a bad liar, Yui."

Her heart pounded. She didn't think Shu would ever use her name.

"Hmm…" he clicked his tongue, and lifted her by the torso. Her breasts were wet from the water, and they hung right in his face. Yui's face was red with embarrassment as he gave them a teasing lick before sucking on her hardened nipples.

She shrieked as he sucked, her nails digging into his scalp. He pulled away. " _Ow."_ He grumbled.

She inhaled sharply, holding her breath. "Sorry."

"Hurry up," he said, undoing his pants, "Spread your legs."

She shook her head, heading over to the other edge of the tub, one hand covering her breasts. "No, Shu, I know you have to…but I just really wanted a bath first-"

"Don't resist so much, it's a bother."

"But I-"

Her voice cracked as his wet hands encircled her breasts, kneading them carefully.

"Lewd little thing," he breathed, "Your blood must be delicious right now."

"Shu-AH!"

He bit down hard, right in the middle of her chest, gulping up blood. When he pulled away, a few stray drops ran down over her breasts, staining the clear water.

"No good," he panted, "I can't see your face."

"No-" she closed her eyes as he bit down on her wrist, his tongue running over her skin just before. "Sh-Shu…" she trembled, her face contorting. He grinned into her wrist before finally letting her go.

"Please," she begged, "I just want to take a bath-"

Shu relaxed against the edge of the tub. "So take a bath, then." He said, starting to undo the button of his pants.

"B-But…"

He smirked, and tossed his pants over the edge of the tub, letting them fall to the floor in a soggy thump. Yui twitched at the sound.

"Have you realized it yet?"

"Huh?" she looked from his pants up to him.

He grabbed her roughly once more, so that she fell on him. She cringed as her knees hit the bottom of the tub. Shu's erection was poking the lower edge of her stomach.

"A bath won't wash away the stain of your sins." He whispered into her ear, nibbling it teasingly.

"I don't-"

His long, cold fingers traced over her chest, making her shiver and cutting off her speech.

"Ayato." He said easily, his fingers still circling the fading hickies from that first night. He then moved across her neck, one hand sliding down to her thighs, where he dug his thumb into Laito's deep fang bites. She inhaled sharply. "Laito." He affirmed, with much certainty. His hands then moved back up to her sides, feeling along the edges of the skin that had torn from Reiji's lashes. Shu giggled. "Reiji is such overkill." Yui released shaky breaths. He was hardly doing anything, but none of the other brothers had waited so long to take her. And with Shu's hands running all over her body, as he spoke in that husky voice, she finally understood what they meant when they told her her blood heats up. She felt as though her body were on fire.

His eyes met hers briefly as his fingers trilled back up to her throat, where the purple blotches of Kanato's fingers stood. "Was it scary?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Kanato, was he scary?"

She bit her lip, "Um, not really."

He looked at her doubtfully but accepted her answer with a scoff. "Such a whiny brat, that one."

She kept quiet, not wanting to say anything for or against Kanato.

"Oy," he bounced her on her leg, "You're getting wet. I've hardly touched you."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, "T-That's not me! We're in a tub full of wa-"

He bit down on her shoulder, just then, and her sentence slid into a strangled moan.

"So honest." He breathed, releasing a groan himself as he licked up the excess blood. He licked across her neck to the other side, before inhaling deeply. Yui held her breath, her body tensing as she readied herself for his fangs. His lips pressed against her skin, and he kissed her softly. He smiled.

"Were you hoping I would bite down?"

She crinkled her features, shaking her head. "No," she breathed, "of course not."

He smiled handsomely, making her heart stop as his shaggy hair fell messily into his face. "Let's get this over with. I'm tired."

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and humming silently, his hands crossed over his chest.

Yui blinked a few times, completely confused. She bit her lip, wondering if she should say something. Did he intend on taking her at all? She wasn't sure why she felt so strangely disappointed, but it was probably because he had made her skin burn. And now she couldn't shake that feeling.

"Shu?" she asked hesitantly.

He lifted one eye lazily, looking at her. "What's taking you so long?"

"Huh?" her heart began to pound hard and fast against her chest. What was she supposed to do in this situation?

He grabbed her quickly, angrily, water splashing about them, and without warning he slid into her hot sleeve.

"Ah!"

"Go," he dragged out, "Up and down. Haven't you done this before?"

She froze, his member warm and thick as it throbbed against her walls. "S-Shu…" she pleaded.

He rolled his eyes, but only halfway, and Yui thought that maybe it required too much effort. Did he expect her to…

She extended her knees as a sort of trial run, lifting herself up and then came back down, his cock filling her once again. She looked up at him, wondering if she had done what he was implying correctly. "L-Like that?" she stammered.

His eyes narrowed. "Faster."

Faster? She couldn't move that quickly; she'd topple over. And the whole thing was so embarrassing she thought she might die. But she knew Shu would never get the motivation to move on his own. And if she didn't do this then he would…die…

She couldn't live with herself if that happened. Not when she had the ability to change that. Even if it did mean…

"Lord forgive me," she muttered under her breath. She bit her lip and looked up at Shu's calm face. He had closed his eyes once again. That made it easier.

But she needed balance. Would he mind if she held onto him?

"Um," she began, "Can I?" she rested her hands on his shoulders to get better leverage, and began to bounce up and down. She couldn't hold in the trembling moans that parted her lips when she moved down.

"So noisy." He muttered, tossing his head back just a little more. His arms were still crossed over his chest, but she could tell from the way he sometimes met her motions that he was enjoying himself. That was good right? The more he enjoyed it then the quicker it'd be over?

Yui was struggling with herself. She couldn't quite figure out what was happening. Shu wasn't exactly forcing her, and he wasn't taking her in the way the others had. She was completely doing this on her own. And she realized that she was slowly building her own orgasm. She was completely conscious of it, coaxing herself slowly, so that when it crashed down it would feel all the more pleasurable. So was this…was Shu…could this be seen as her official first time? Her cheeks reddened. But he had stopped touching her. He wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were closed and his headphones were in as always. If she didn't know any better she might have thought him asleep. No, it couldn't be. She didn't have very much experience to what this was actually supposed to be like, but she knew that what she had gone through with the Sakamaki brothers wasn't it. What she was doing with Shu wasn't it. And that made her sort of sad. She let a few tears roll off her cheeks and into the pool of cooling water.

Suddenly his hands gripped her torso, holding her in place. "Don't move," he grunted, thrusting into her roughly, "Right there."

She let out short rapid pants, her nails digging into his shoulders as he pounded her.

"W-Wait, please-" the orgasm she had been building was now quickly approaching, and at this rate she wouldn't be able to enjoy it. It was all happening to quickly for her to adjust to. "Shu!" she begged him to slow down, her knees were hitting the bottom of the tub every time he pulled her to him, and it sent shooting bursts of pain through her legs. Her pleads quickly turned into high pitched whines, though, as her orgasm began to consume her "S-S-Shuuuu…"

"You're so loud." He grumbled, pulling out of her completely. She blinked at him in confusion, her eyelids feeling heavy. He hadn't finished yet. What was he—

He grabbed the back of her head and dunked her into the water, pressing her face against his swollen bulge. She smacked the water, unable to breathe, not knowing what he wanted. Was he trying to kill her?

He lifted her by her hair, his voice ice cold. "Open your mouth."

"Wha-"

He submerged her once again, a bit slower this time, and again pressed his member to her face. Did he…

She thought back to Kanato, about what he had done to her…down there. Perhaps Shu…

Thinking quickly, she kissed his tip, and prayed that would be enough for him to grant her some air. But he only pushed her head down further, and she was forced to take him completely into her mouth. This was bad. She couldn't breathe. She smacked at the water again, trying to get some air into her pleading lungs, but Shu kept her in place, thrusting into her steadily.

After a few solid pumps he felt larger in her mouth, and a stream of warmth shot down her throat. Yui began to choke. No, no he hadn't…had he just…

Finally the stream stopped, and he pulled her head up, Yui choking both on the water and on Shu's sticky seed.

He smirked. "My mark is inside you. Enjoy it."

Her eyes widened, completely incredulous.

"I-"

"Shh. Let me sleep."

She inhaled deeply, trying to get a hold of herself and of what had just happened. She rubbed her head. After steadying herself a bit, she climbed out of the tub with shaky legs, and grabbed a nearby towel that was hanging on the rack. She looked over at Shu, who was as calm as ever.

"You should get out and dry off," she advised, wrapping her hair with a separate towel. "You could drown or get sick."

"Dry me then." He said in an irritated tone.

She swallowed awkwardly, still feeling some of Shu's… _mark_ at the back of her throat. "I can't lift you out of the tub." She said.

He groaned as though she were the most inconvenient thing in the world, but stepped out of the tub nonetheless, plopping himself down on the toilet. "Hurry up." He ordered.

She took another towel and quickly began ruffling his hair to get rid of the excess water. He took it without protest, letting her dry him quietly. Yui couldn't help but smile. Shu was supposed to be the oldest but he was perhaps the most like a child.

"So was I the last, then?" he mumbled.

She stopped her motions for a bit and blinked a few times, before asking what he meant.

"For the Blood Moon," he yawned, "It'll be full tomorrow. Wasn't I the last one?" he asked curiously.

"Oh." Her body flushed, even though he wasn't looking at her. "No," she explained, "There's still…Subaru…" She didn't know why she felt so embarrassed to say his name.

"Tch," he scoffed, "Idiot."

She looked at him with a concerned face. "Why do you say that?"

"When the Blood Moon is full it's at its strongest point. If he really thinks he can outlast it then he's an idiot."

"Outlast it?"

Shu yanked the towel from her hands and stood up.

"You really are annoying," he said, heading for the door, "And noisy." He declared, before shutting the door, and leaving her alone in the bathroom.

Yui was left more confused than when this had all started.

Just what did Shu mean?

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun. The plot thickens lol. Well well Subaru fans guess you won't have to wait much longer. Are you excited? Be excited. Shu people, what'd you think? He was so hard to write for! I have no idea why. But I hope I did him justice. I love the fact that he's a lazy tease. And he's just so handsome I could stare at his face forever and not be bored. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review :D**

 **Guest: Your wish is my command apparently haha. So so sexy. Kanato is super unpredictable but I think it adds to his charm in a weird way if that makes any sense lol**

 **Anonymous: Omg thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me ^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Happy reading everyone!**


	7. Beauty Under the Moon

**_Beauty Under the Moon_**

It had been a long day. To be honest, she was tired. But it was dark now, the light shining through her window. The day was almost done. She hadn't even caught sight of Subaru. Had he left somewhere? She worriedly dried her hair with the towel. If he didn't…could a vampire really outlast a Blood Moon? From the way Reiji had described, the brothers didn't have a choice. If Subaru didn't take her then he'd die. Of course, Yui was aware that she wasn't the only female on the face of the planet. She cringed at her thoughts. Maybe he had already taken care of it on his own, and that's why she hadn't seen him. Maybe he had been taking care of it _all week_ and that's why she hadn't seen him. The thought alone was almost enough to make her cry. But she tried to shake it away. He didn't owe her anything. Their relationship didn't stem past anything other than meal and devourer. She knew that. So why did she feel so empty? Though she had to admit, it was a new kind of emptiness. It was tied with sadness in strange and intricate patterns, and she felt that the smallest thing would make her shatter.

She inhaled deeply, looking out her window. The moon really was an impressive sight tonight. It was huge, and she felt that if she just reached out far enough, she could touch it. And it's color—it was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Almost as though a white sponge had been soaked in red-orange dye until it expanded to the point of nearly bursting. It was a scary sort of beauty, but breathtaking nonetheless.

She sighed, tossing her towel over her chair to dry it out. She watched the fabric fall, thinking it a peaceful sort of sight, but just as it landed over the back of the chair, she was tugged strongly by the arm. As usual, she was being pinned up against a wall. She should have been used to it by now, but it was something that still made her heart jump.

Staring down at her was Subaru, his eyes seemingly redder than usual.

"Was it against your will?" he spat out quickly.

"What?" She could hardly comprehend what he was saying to her, her heart had swelled with so much happiness just from seeing his face. Why did she feel this way?

"With the others, was it against your will?" His expression was hard.

She lowered her gaze, somewhat ashamed. "I don't…I think it was. But I…I don't know." She didn't want them to die, but she hadn't exactly wanted to partake in… _that._ Did that count as against her will? The tears welled in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry. Not in front of Subaru.

He let her go suddenly, staring at her with what she believed to be disgust. "Fuck this." He turned away.

Her stomach lurched. Why did she feel so awful? Almost as though she had cheated him in some way. She reached out to him, not wanting him to leave. Her fingers had just grazed the back of his shirt when he turned around sharply, gripping her wrists with new force, and backing her up against the wall roughly. It cracked beneath his strength.

"Subaru," she winced, "You're hurting me."

"Do you honestly think I give a damn?"

Her eyes went wide, and her heart began to beat rapidly. He couldn't mean it, could he? But his grip wasn't wavering. With a small surge of bravery, and a shaky voice, she spoke up: "I know you won't hurt me. Subaru."

He tightened his hold on her, and Yui almost forgot to breathe. A little more and her bones would splinter and break under his strength. He slammed her hands against the wall, making it crack all the more. She yelped in pain.

"Are you some sort of idiot? You think I'm better than them?" Without hesitation he bit down hard on her neck, inducing real pain for the first time. He sucked greedily, making it all the more painful. She cried out.

"Make no mistake," he bit down on the other side, and continued to bite around her collarbone, letting the blood drip from the wounds, her skin stinging and throbbing with pain.

He looked up at her, his red eyes burning, her hot blood dripping down from his lips. "I'm the worst one."

She had never seen his eyes so cold.

With inhuman strength he tossed her onto the bed, and practically ripped off her clothes.

"Subaru!" she screamed, kicking her legs to no avail, "Subaru, no, please!"

He grabbed her wrists again, to stop her from trying to hit him. Terror struck her heart. All of the brothers had managed to make it at least a little pleasurable for her, even Reiji had tried to kiss her, but Subaru wasn't wasting his time with that. This would be worse than Laito. Her heart plunged down to her stomach. Not Subaru…not when he had been so kind…

"Please…" she whimpered.

He stopped, staring at her in silence as she continued to plead, his face blank.

His grip on her wrists tightened, and she winced, but suddenly, his hands began to shake. His red eyes widened, as they bore into her pink ones. "Why…" his voice wavered, "why are you so annoying?"

With his teeth clenched he placed his forehead on hers, and she let out shaky breaths.

Her heart was still beating fast but she felt somewhat relieved. She noticed his grip had relaxed, and her heart swelled once more. Had he been avoiding her…

It finally made sense. He didn't want to hurt her. Thoughts flooded her mind in a dizzying rush. She had to tell him it was ok. That she didn't care so long as it meant that he wouldn't die. That he shouldn't have waited so long. That she...

"Subaru…"

He pressed his lips harshly against hers, but even so, they trembled. "Just shut up already."

She let out another shaky breath, her heart beating quickly against her chest. He hadn't ever kissed her before. Let alone on the lips. For a moment she wanted to stay like this forever, with his forehead on hers, his lips just a breath away from her own. She knew he wouldn't take her, that he wouldn't go through with it if he could help it, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened. She felt an incredible urge to embrace him and not let go.

He lifted his head, his expression twisted as he brushed her hair out of her face. "I can't," his voice sounded pained, "I can't stop myself." He let out an angry breath. "I won't try to." He quickly corrected.

She tried to exhale steadily, soaking in his words.

He continued to look at her. "You know about the Blood Moon?"

She nodded, her eyes still misty.

"Then you know I can't," he said, "I need blood."

She reached out to him, suddenly feeling brave, and placed her small hand on his cheek. "Take anything you need…" she bit her lip, "I…" she dropped her hand, seeing the shock in his face, and hid her eyes behind her lashes. "It won't be against my will…with you." She whispered quietly. He didn't say anything, and she quickly looked up at him. His face was expressionless and again she felt her heart plunge, as though maybe she had said the wrong thing. Tears welled in her eyes.

 _Idiot,_ she thought to herself, _why would he ever care about you?_

"I didn't mean it like that," she babbled, "I just mean you're…I just…" she couldn't help it anymore, and the tears began to fall, long streaks lining her face. "Please don't die."

He kissed her, just then, wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her off the bed and into his chest. "Shh," he breathed, his voice raspy, "don't cry." He kissed her neck, tenderly pressing his lips to every place he had bitten before, "Don't cry." He muttered again, but it was so quiet that she had almost missed it.

She couldn't help it; the tears continued, but she threw her arms around him, clinging to him desperately. He kissed her tenderly on the neck, his lips brushing over her skin as always. His breath was warm on her skin, then cooling as it became exposed to the air. It was a tickling sort of feeling.

She exhaled shakily once again, pulling away from him slowly. Gathering her confidence she took a deep breath, and began to slip out of her torn clothing.

Subaru's eyes widened as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. "What are you doing?"

She stopped her motions and looked at him, feeling her own cheeks heat up. "I…" she looked down, "Sorry." She stared down at her hands in her lap, feeling as though someone were squeezing her heart.

He caught her cheek in his hand and leaned in to kiss her again, making her face go all the more red. He smiled genuinely at her, and she thought her chest might burst. "Yui." He fell on her; she falling onto the bed in turn, and the pair bounced back lightly. A hushed laugh escaped her lips.

"What is it?" he breathed, embracing her.

She shook her head, smiling at him. "I don't know…I think I'm happy."

"You're a strange woman." He murmured against her skin, but Yui took it as a compliment, and they slowly began to peel off each other's clothing. He littered her body with kisses, starting at her neck and taking his time down her stomach, making her skin race with goosebumps. Yui could feel her skin heating up, his touch electrifying, as he began lapping her thighs with his tongue. Her face was burning with both embarrassment and excitement.

"The view's nice," he admitted, "from down here."

"D-Don't say such things." She grumbled, turning her face away, unable to look at his playful smirk any longer.

He scoffed, smiling against her skin before holding her thigh in his hand and biting down gently, sucking up her blood slowly. It made her dizzy. In a very good way. She couldn't help the soft moan that parted her lips as her legs began to tense and her small fists clenched his white hair. He licked the bite, her thick blood staining her pale skin.

"Delicious…" he muttered, moving up so that he faced her once again, "So sweet."

Her eyes were glazed as she smiled up at him. "Is my blood that good?"

"Yes but," his voice dropped low as he kissed her ear, "I meant your voice."

Her body felt flush against his. He was always so cold but…tonight he felt warm. Could it be because of the Blood Moon?

"Subaru…"

He bit down on her neck, and as her blood rushed towards his fangs, all she could feel was wave after strange wave of pleasure. She clung to his arms as he sucked, her voice cracking as she said his name.

He nuzzled into her hair, inhaling her scent. "I can't wait anymore." He said it in a sort of growl, and Yui nodded her head to show she understood.

"That's fine." She told him, and she meant it completely. Her body felt so warm, and it tingled slightly in anticipation. Even though he was holding her, and hadn't let her go, she wanted to be closer…she wanted…

He kissed her sweetly, deeply, his tongue encircling hers as he slowly slid himself into her. She gasped into his mouth, and his eyes shot open, pulling his lips away in panic. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," she quickly shook her head, "You feel…" her cheeks reddened and she looked away from him, "You feel good." She whispered.

He smirked, thrusting into her slowly, "Want to feel better?"

Her breathing hitched at his words, and she was too embarrassed to respond.

He pumped into her steadily, kissing her neck all the while, his tongue tracing playful patterns across her skin.

She whimpered, holding onto him with trembling hands. "S-Subaruuu…"

"Yui." He grunted, his thrusts strengthening, stroking her walls so fully that her head tossed back, a moan leaving her lips.

They continued, wrapped in each other's embrace, their legs tangled together, his sweat mixing with hers. Yui was panting, shaking beneath him with a strange new feeling that she couldn't quite describe. He felt warm and sleek against her, his heavy grunts making her heart jump. She was falling, in a completely new way, in a way she didn't really have a word for.

"Subaru," she said his name in a panic, though she did not intend to; her grip around his broad shoulders tightened. "Subaru I'm-"

Her pleasure crashed around her, and she lost all awareness, her nails digging deeply into his shoulders and then down his back in shaky lines.

"Oh…oh!" her eyes shut as her back arched, and she screamed his name at the top of her lungs, her body shaking uncontrollably as the waves rolled in long languid strokes from her core down to her curled toes. He tumbled down right after her, growling lowly in her ear and biting her neck to take more blood.

As he filled her with more warmth Yui finally understood.

This…

This is what making love was.

He collapsed onto her, panting heavily, his breath tickling her cheek. Yui closed her eyes. He was heavy, but somehow she didn't mind. If they stayed like this forever she wouldn't mind. Eventually though, he lifted himself on his arms, kissing her as he slid out, and rolled over so that he was beside her on the bed.

Her heart beat furiously with new panic. She knew he would probably leave now. He had no business left after all. There was no reason for him to stay—

"You look beautiful, under the light of the Blood Moon."

She turned to look at him, half wondering if something so genuine and gentle could have come from someone like Subaru. He was right; the light entered through the window, shining down on them and illuminating his face to her in one long streak. He had a soft smile on his lips, his red eyes burning. She wondered if her eyes held a similar expression.

But suddenly his smile dropped and his face darkened. "No, that's not right."

Yui inhaled. Was he taking it back? He grabbed her, pulling her to him, so that she was pressed against his broad chest. Before she had a chance to question him, he mumbled into her ear, erasing any and all doubt from her mind. "You're always beautiful."

She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes and pressing herself all the closer to him, her small arms trying to embrace his wide frame. With a deep breath she kissed his chest, her lips lingering on his skin, her warmth blending with his cool skin. "Subaru…" she murmured sleepily, before a chill ran up her spine. The thin layer of sweat that had blanketed her body had cooled, no longer fueled by the heat of passion, and her skin was completely defenseless against the cold air of the room. Subaru pulled away from her, her heart sinking even though he returned to embrace her moments after, this time accompanied by the bedsheets. He wrapped her carefully, covering her completely.

"Am I cold?" he grumbled, resting his chin on the top of her head. She admitted that he was, but that she didn't mind, because it was how she knew it was him. He replied with either a grunt or a scoff, she wasn't sure, but she took pleasure in the way his deep voice vibrated against his chest. She kissed his skin again, and said she was feeling sleepy.

"Sleep, then."

"You won't leave, will you?" she asked, her small hands clutching him, as though she were begging him to stay. For a long while he said nothing, and she began to worry. Perhaps she had crossed a line.

Finally, though, he kissed her ear. "I won't." He assured her.

She smiled, relaxing in his arms and closing her eyes with a tired flutter. "Subaru," she murmured with a yawn, nuzzling him lazily, "You're beautiful too."

His eyes widened and color rose to his cheeks, though she could not see.

"Idiot," he sneered, "You should know better than to—" he stopped himself, tightening his embrace. He hugged her, inhaling her scent again and burying his face in her hair. "Don't say such things." He mumbled.

She smiled against his skin, falling slowly into sleep. "Goodnight Subaru."

He kissed the top of her head, letting his lips stay there for a long time. "Goodnight, Yui."

* * *

 **A/N: Subaru goddamnit! Giving me the feels! You guys, I have been wanting to write this chapter since this whole series started and omg I am just so happy we finally got to Subaru. I understand why everyone loves him so much. Good lord. He's just so genuine. *insert intense fangirling* ahem. Ok, I'm done. I'm going to go drink tea with Reiji now and cry about how Reiji isn't sweet like Subaru Xp Also, this is not the end of this story hehe~ so stay tuned...**

 **Bloodofmylove: Yay thank you! Glad you think so :D It really means a lot ^^**

 **Guest: Thank you! That's really encouraging because Shu was difficult to write. Glad to know I did a decent job hehe.**

 **Guest: Omg right there with you haha. The smirking and the teasing I cannot handle *fans self***

 **Guest1995: Hey long time! I was worried I had scared you off with Laito lol. Hope this chapter answered your questions and that you enjoyed it since you're a Subaru fan ^_^**

 **Again, thank you to everyone who has been following, favoriting and reviewing! Don't forget to review for this one though ;) haha! Happy reading!**


	8. A Knife of Silver

**_A Knife of Silver_**

Yui awoke, both surprised and relieved to find that Subaru was still by her side. Well, not just by her side. They were practically one, the way he was holding her. Had they really been that way all night? She looked up, blushing softly when she realized he was awake.

"Hi." She said softly.

He cleared his throat, "Hi," a tinge of pink lined his cheeks and he cleared his throat again, "Sleep well?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course."

He brushed her hair with his fingers absent-mindedly, his breathing even, and Yui thought she might fall asleep again because of how calm she was.

"Yui." He said suddenly. His voice was deep.

She looked up at him again. He tugged at the covers, exposing her blotchy neck. His fingers traced the tender skin, and his eyes looked lost. "I won't let them hurt you."

She could have melted. "Subaru…"

"I noticed them…the marks…last night..."

She hugged him, begging him in her mind to not say anything more.

She felt something cold against her chest, and so she pulled away, looking down to her stomach.

"Take it. Please."

She stared at the intricate knife he held in his hands. Was this…silver? She wasn't sure if all the vampire legends she had heard about held true but…if the silver one was, then why did Subaru have a silver knife?

"W-What?" she stuttered, "No, I'd have no use for something like that-"

"I can't guarantee I won't lose control."

She studied his face. His eyes were completely serious. She scrunched up her featurs. "I would never use this on you!"

His eyes narrowed in turn, "Then use it on yourself."

Her heart pumped painfully, as she was thrown into new confusion. His eyes were so intensely red and...pleading? She didn't want to see him looking like that. Though she didn't quite understand what he was trying to do, she took the knife.

"If you were smart, you'd stay away from me." He said suddenly, sitting up and getting out of bed.

She sat up, holding the covers across her chest. "What?"

He looked at her, not saying anything.

She noticed he had his pants on. He must have woken up before her this morning. How did she not notice? But after the night they had shared, was he really telling her to stay away? She couldn't do that.

She swallowed awkwardly. "Well...I've been told I'm an idiot anyway." She said, twirling the sheets in her fingers, trying to smile. Suddenly though, her head shot up, so that she could look at him properly. "I want to be with you."

He looked away from her, holding his hand up to his face to hide the pink on his cheeks. "You really are a strange woman." He muttered, pulling his shirt over his head and making his way to the door. "You should," his eyes darted around the room, before finally landing on her shining pink orbs, "You should get dressed." Yui nodded, and Subaru left without another word.

She was sad to see him leave; she wanted to stay and lounge in bed with him for the rest of the day. But maybe that was a bit too fantastical. Nonetheless she felt…happy? Dare she use such a word? Yes. She was happy. She got up out of bed, and grabbed a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom. She stayed in front of the mirror for a long time, studying her body. It was the first time she had actually gotten a chance to really see the damage for herself. It had been an… _interesting_ week. It wasn't all horrible, she had to admit. But at the same time, she didn't think she was fit to serve God after all that had happened.

With a few inhales she made up her mind. She wouldn't let any of the Sakamaki brothers leave any marks on her ever again.

Unless…

Unless Subaru wanted to…mark her…

She blushed at the thought, silently chastising herself and quickly getting into the bath. She thought back to his knife. She didn't know why he had given it to her, or why he thought she might need it, but it gave her a strange sort of happiness. Or, relief? She wasn't quite sure which word to label it as.

But one thing was certain. She was in love with Subaru, and she'd do anything to stay by his side.

…

After making breakfast for herself, she realized the house felt rather empty. Perhaps the brothers were in the game room, since it was one of their favorite pastimes. She knew at least Laito and Ayato would be in there. When she walked in, she was surprised to see them _all_ there. Ayato and Laito were throwing darts, and she was not at all surprised to see Shu asleep on the couch. Kanato was in his own world with Teddy, happily sitting on his own. Reiji was sitting with his hands crossed, staring at the chess board. Was he playing against himself? She watched as he spun the board around, making a play for both the black and white pieces. Ah, so he was playing against…himself. She cringed. It would be best not to interrupt him. But Subaru was-

"Ohh Bitch-chan. You're giving off a sweet aroma."

Ayato threw a dart at the board and strode up to her. "He's right," he grinned, pulling a strand of her hair with his fingers, "I think it warrants a taste."

She shook her head away and backed away. "Not right now, Ayato."

His smirk dropped and his voice got low. "Do you think I'll take orders from food? Tch." He smiled wildly again, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. "Come. You belong to Yours Truly."

She struggled against him, trying to break free.

"Leave her alone, Ayato."

Both she and Ayato turned in the direction of the sound.

"Subaru!" she smiled.

"I can do what I want!" Ayato affirmed

"Shuddup. You're ruining my music." Shu groaned. Maybe he hadn't been asleep.

"Ayato, how many times must I tell you? Take such activities to your room." Reiji moved another chess piece, thoroughly annoyed.

Ayato tugged Yui's arm. "What did you think I was doing, Reiji?" She yelped, stumbling into his chest.

"Ah my, my, look at everyone fighting over the Little Bitch. Her heart must be racing."

Subaru slammed his fist into the wall, making it crack. "Let her go!"

"Ahhh…" Laito grinned from the couch, stretching his legs. "This will be a good show."

"You're not the only one who took her, Subaru." Ayato spat, holding Yui close to him, "But I was her first, wasn't I, Yui-chan?" he licked her cheek, holding her shoulders from behind.

"Don't call her that." Subaru growled.

Yui shrinked away, "Ayato-kun…"

"Let's have a game! The winner gets Bitch-chan as a prize." Laito mused.

"She's not a prize. Let her choose who she wants."

The tension was cut by the sound of Reiji's laughter. He cackled whole-heartedly, taking off his glasses to wipe his eyes. All the brothers stopped to look at him.

"Oh Subaru. That's rich. Even for you."

Subaru clenched his teeth.

Ayato tugged Yui's arm once again. She squirmed, tumbling in the direction he'd pulled, practically falling down. But just then her other arm was yanked in the opposite direction, freeing her from Ayato.

"Get behind me, Yui." Subaru spoke strongly.

"Tch." Ayato growled but then smirked. "You gonna protect her? The same way you protected your mother?"

Yui watched as Subaru's eyes went wide and his face seemed to break. He stared at blankly at Ayato. Ayato, in turn, held a devilish smirk of victory on his face.

"So beautifully cruel, don't you think so, Teddy?" Kanato breathed.

Subaru grabbed Yui's arm and tossed her back to Ayato. "Do what you want."

Without another word he seemed to disappear entirely.

Yui's breathing hitched as he threw her. What was he doing? Didn't he say he wouldn't let them hurt her? "S-Subaru…" she mumbled.

Ayato laughed. "He can't hear you."

She didn't even realize that he was dragging her to his room until they were at his front door. No. No, no, this couldn't happen. She didn't want this. "No!" she scratched his arm, "Subaru!"

"You're so loud!" Ayato grumbled, tossing her into the room. He climbed over her, as she continued to struggle. He grinned, his fangs incredibly present. "Come on Chichinashi. We had fun last time, didn't we?"

She shook her head, hitting his chest. "I don't want to. Please, just let me-"

He laughed again, pressing his forehead to hers. "You're such an awful liar. I don't even have to taste your blood to know it's overcome with lust."

"That's not true!" She yelled, her eyes burning.

His eyes narrowed, then, and he bit down sharply on her neck. She screamed.

There had to be something she could do. She had to get out of this. Where was Subaru? She called to him pleadingly in her mind. Hoping, praying, anything. Was God punishing her? Ayato's cold hands started to touch her skin and she shivered. It was so cold, as though she were being caressed by metal.

Metal…

 _The knife._

She struggled beneath him, though he complained, but she managed to pull out the silver blade, pointing it against his chest. "Let me go!" she shouted breathlessly. He looked down at the knife pointed at his chest, and then back to Yui. He grinned. "Do it. I dare you."

Her hands shook. "I'll do it. I really will!"

Ayato laughed, and she got a horribly uneasy feeling. "Kill me then. It'll prove you love me above all else."

Yui breathed quickly. He wasn't fighting back. He wasn't even trying to defend himself. Why…

She quickly turned the knife around, pointing it at her own heart. She didn't know what else to do. "I'll kill myself then! You need my blood don't you? I'll kill myself and then you'll never be able to taste it again!"

Ayato scoffed. "What kind of idiot would kill them-"

She pressed the knife on her chest, cutting the skin—

"Ok, ok! Yeesh. You crazy ass woman." He grumbled, getting off of her. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Yui sat up shakily, quickly getting off the bed.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"Thank you?" he yelled. The space seemed to shake, "Get out! Get out before I kill you!"

She didn't need to be told twice. Her legs tumbled quickly and awkwardly through the large mansion, until she was safely behind the doors of her own room. She exhaled shakily, clinging the knife to her chest. She had done it. For the first time ever she had successfully defended herself. And it was all thanks to Subaru.

 _Subaru._

All she wanted right now was to hug him. To be in his arms. Why had he thrown her to Ayato? Did he not…

Her chest tightened as she wondered if maybe last night hadn't meant anything to him at all. But…but that couldn't be. They had made love. She was sure of it. He had held her all night. He had kissed her. Really kissed her. She had to find him. Find him and then thank him for the knife. It was the thing that had saved her, after all. Did he know something like this was going to happen. Her heart throbbed. They hadn't been apart for very long, and yet, she missed him most intensely. She needed to hug him. Hug him and kiss him and thank him and tell him that she…

She loved him.

She stood up quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly, and nearly tumbled to the floor. She was incredibly dizzy. Anemia, maybe? She felt so _tired_. She stood up slowly, on shaky legs, and dragged her feet until she was able to collapse onto her bed. Maybe after…

After a short nap…

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys ^^ Wowz would ya look at that I can write things that aren't sex scenes lol. I can't stop fangirling over Subaru, but Reiji said if I keep bringing him up he'll whip me *cries* Hope you all enjoyed the update :)**

 **Guest: Ah! So happy you were smiling all the way through! That makes me smile :)**

 **Guest1995: Yikes hope you weren't too scarred for life lol. But aww yayayay! So happy you enjoyed Subaru's chapter ^_^ it was great fun to write it. Fear not, I, too, am a rambler. So your ramblings will always be welcome here lol. As for your question, yes, I do plan on making a Mukami version of this. It won't be a part of my Bitten series though, it will most likely stand alone as its own story. It'll probably be a while, since I have to read their routes and finish this story first. Like I've said before I'm a noob to this fandom lol. Who's your favorite? Ruki is definitely handsome but he freaks the crap outta me.**

 **Oh, yeah, any other Reiji fans, if you haven't already, I wrote a separate oneshot for him, titled "Checkmate" if you wanna check that out :D**

 **Thanks all! Happy reading and happy holidays!**


	9. Heartfelt Agony

**_Heartfelt Agony_**

She was…warm. So pleasantly warm. And it smelled like…

Could it be that he was next to her? Her eyes fluttered open quickly, but she soon realized that she was alone in her room. She sighed softly as she felt her heart slowly start to sink with disappointment. As she blinked her eyes again, waking her body up, she realized she was covered with a blanket. She didn't remember grabbing a blanket before falling asleep. She sat up, stretching and glancing about the room. A small box of cranberry juice rested on her nightstand. Her heart began to feel light once again. _Subaru…_

She gasped as she recalled his knife. She looked down at her hands, and realized she was still clutching it. She tugged her shirt, looking down at the skin she had torn in order to free herself from Ayato. Only, the blood had been cleaned, and the wound…was practically healed? She gaped at it and began to wonder if vampires had healing powers. Their saliva did, didn't it? She recalled Laito saying something similar before. Could Subaru have…

Her body grew hot at the thought of his tongue on her chest. She exhaled shakily, trying to ignore such improper thoughts, and reached over to the nightstand to drink the juice. It truly did help her to feel better. With a small tinge of embarrassment, she brought the blanket up to her nose, and inhaled deeply. There could be no doubt that it belonged to Subaru. She smiled at the thought. Now that she was feeling better, she could go and thank him properly, and give him back his knife. She quickly got out of bed, and smoothed out her skirt, running over quickly to her vanity to check her hair. She smiled to herself, and headed down the hall to Subaru's room.

She knocked but there was no answer. She tried the handle and found it to be unlocked, so she stepped in. When she saw the state of the room, she gasped. Everything was torn to pieces. His bedding was ripped, and the bed post was snapped in half. His coffin was tossed over and it seemed as though not a single thing had been left untouched.

"What are you doing here?" she heard a voice behind her, cold as ice. She jumped, turning around.

"Subaru!" she exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter." He spat out.

She blinked, trying to figure out what was going on. But maybe vampire matters were too complicated for her to understand. Instead, she told him what she had been wanting to all this time. "Thank you for everything. The knife saved me from Ayato and…" she looked down, blushing, "For the blanket and juice. I really do feel much better now." She looked up at him, smiling.

Subaru laughed cruelly. It made her stomach twist up. "Do you honestly think I did that? What would I help you for?"

She scrunched up her features in confusion, "But, the blanket, it's yours wasn't it?"

"You really are an idiot. I'd have no reason to do that."

She bit her lip and shook her head, completely determined. "You don't mean it. I know you don't."

He smirked at her, and she quickly felt her hope start to diminish. "You _know_? Ha, that's amusing." He got close to her, just then, backing her up against the wall, his eyes dead. "Make no mistake," he told her, "I'm a vampire." With that, he slammed his fists against the wall, right over her head, and she screamed reflexively. He made to bite her neck, and, not knowing what else to do, she scurried under him, running away.

Her heart plunged. None of it made sense. None of it! He had…used her. Just like all the others had used her. No. No; if it was true, then what he had done was worse. He had made her think…

She wiped her tears angrily, trying to control her sobs. She felt so numb. What was Subaru trying to do? Why did he give her the knife if he didn't care? Why cover her with a blanket if he didn't care? For a moment she wondered if she was losing her mind. She bit the inside of her cheeks. She knew Subaru wasn't really like this. He was putting up his walls again. Yes, that had to be it.

She didn't know if she was thinking that because she knew he was putting up a front or because its what she was hoping was happening. As of right now, though, she was much too confused to think about anything properly.

As she continued down the halls, feeling hopelessly numb, a tune began to play. It was an enchanting sort of sound, and though she knew Laito was probably behind it, she couldn't help but feel drawn to it. She decided that it couldn't hurt to pay a quick visit, and listen to him play. Maybe the music would relax her a bit. She stuck her head in hesitantly, and pardoned herself for the intrusion. The music stopped, Laito's fingers dropping from the piano keys.

"Ohhh," he whined, "Look who stumbled into the lion's den."

She chewed the inside of her cheeks. "You play beautifully." She told him.

"I know." He resumed his song.

"Do you mind if I stay and listen?" she asked timidly.

"By all means." He said, his fingers never leaving the keys.

She walked over and pulled up a chair, watching his fingers stroke the keys expertly, the piano humming and singing under his will. Laito was such a vulgar person, but when he was calm like this, he was almost pleasant to be around.

Yui leaned in her chair, smiling softly and letting her mind wander. This was nice, she thought to herself. She could practically feel the music swirling around her, and it was so beautifully calming that she almost forgot about all that had happened.

Laito ended the piece, holding his fingers to the keys with his foot on the pedal to draw out the sound. Yui clapped a few times, a smile still on her face as she told him he had done a wonderful job. He chuckled. "Haven't you ever heard a piano before?"

She nodded. "Of course. But you play expertly."

Laito smirked, before grabbing her torso and tossing her onto the piano bench.

"Laito!" she squirmed, trying to break free.

"I've got a thing for women like you, Little Bitch. Does Subaru know you jump from man to man so easily?"

"Get off of me!" she pounded his chest.

"Are you going to scream for him? Do it. Just thinking of how angry he'll be is turning me on."

She trembled beneath him, not wanting to say anything. If she called for Subaru, would he even come? He had thrown her away to Ayato after all.

"Bitch-chan," he whined, blushing and licking her cheek, "Stop making that face. You're making me hard."

She smacked his face, but he only laughed. "Where's all this coming from? Have you forgotten?" His voice dropped dangerously low, and his eyes got cold "I could snap your neck."

Her heart beat furiously against her chest with new panic. She tried to reach for the dagger but Laito pinned her wrists up above her head.

"That look of fear in your eyes is mesmerizing," he said, blushing again, "Go on, call for Subaru if you're that scared."

Her eyes darted around his face, trying to figure out what she could say to get him to let go.

Laito laughed once again. "Have you realized it? He won't come. Not for you." He licked her cheek once more, "If you won't call out his name, then I'll make you scream mine."

"No!" She thrashed her head, trying to kick her legs, "Let me go!"

"That's good," he chuckled, "I like when they fight."

"Laito." Reiji's cold voice cut through the commotion.

He sat up and whined, adjusting his hat. "Aw, Reiji, it was just getting good."

"Dinner is ready," he said, ignoring Laito's comment, "If you will both please come downstairs."

Laito grumbled, but got off of Yui and made his way past Reiji, snarling at him.

Yui lay panting, hardly believing what had almost happened. She had never thought Reiji would be her knight in shining armor, in a situation like this, but was grateful nonetheless.

"How long do you intend to stay there?" Reiji snapped, making her jump.

She quickly apologized and stood up, walking over to him and then following his lead out of the room.

As she followed Reiji down to dinner, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. But at least, at dinner, she'd finally be able to see Subaru again. She hoped he had calmed down by now. She actually didn't know how long his bouts usually lasted. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, realizing she really didn't know much about him at all.

Dinner began, but Subaru still wasn't here. Where was he?

"R-Reiji?" she began hesitantly, "I think I'll go look for Su-"

"Leave him be. Kindly shut your mouth and eat your dinner."

"I don't see why I have to be here if Subaru doesn't." Shu mumbled.

"The youngest gets away with everything." Kanato said absent-mindedly.

"Hmm," Laito mused, "He does look the most like _him_."

The rest of the brothers nodded their heads in agreement. Yui quietly ate her food. It was the first time she had seen all the brothers agree on anything, and for whatever reason, it frightened her. Still, she couldn't help but wonder about Subaru.

As night completely took over, Yui found herself wandering about the house. She had gone through nearly every room, and there was no sign of him. The only place that had been destroyed was his room. After that, it was as though he had vanished entirely. She sighed, finally giving up, and heading to her room.

"Little doll," she heard from behind her, and she nearly jumped in surprise.

Kanato held her hand tenderly, and kissed it. "I'm going to taste your honey again." He cocked his head and smiled, holding Teddy close.

She shook her hand loose and backed away. "I-I'm sorry. I can't."

His face darkened and her heart dropped. "Why not?" His voice was completely flat.

The adrenaline pulsed through her, and without a second thought she ran.

…

Yui curled up in bed, feeling horribly numb. She reached over to her nightstand, and pulled out the knife that rested there. She twirled it in her hands, the silver catching the light. How easy it would be, she thought, to drive it through her own heart.

If she didn't feel so numb, she might have cried. But there wasn't much left to feel anymore. She was prey. She would forever be prey. And there was no escape other than death. She thought back to what had happened in the last week. Taking her blood was one thing. It had been horrible enough, but at least she was used to it. But now…after the blood moon...

The triplets had already approached her wanting more. She thought it would have been something that happened because of the blood moon and then would never be spoken of again.

But they were stronger than her. Sooner or later they'd get what they wanted. Then she'd be a sack of blood, and a means of sexual release. Would she get used to that too?

It was not who she wanted to be.

She had always wanted a simple life. A quiet one. Where she and her husband would happily raise a few children. Tears welled in her eyes as she slowly began to realize that the future she had envisioned for herself was no longer a valid one.

Even still, she didn't want to die.

She sighed, putting the knife back on the nightstand. Maybe if she latched herself to one of the brothers, then she'd only have to sleep with only one and not all six. That fate was at least a little better than her current situation. She thought to herself, he hands on her chest, as she stared up at the ceiling of her room. It definitely wouldn't be Subaru. He had already made it quite clear that he wouldn't do anything to save her when it came down to it.

Laito was completely out of the question. She didn't ever want to be subject to his cruelty again. And as big of a pervert as he was, she didn't want to dwell on the things he might make her do. Reiji would be too indifferent. He probably wouldn't sleep with her, or drink her blood that often, but at the same time she knew he probably wouldn't go out of his way to protect her.

Shu might have been a nice option, since he was definitely a bit kinder than his other brothers. But he was also incredibly indifferent. If anything happened to her, he probably wouldn't bring himself to care; or rather, even wake up to do anything about it.

That left Ayato and Kanato. Kanato was possessive. He certianly wouldn't let any of the other brothers anywhere near her. But then at the same time, she'd probably end up incredibly alone. Not to mention she'd then be subject to Kanato's…bursts.

So then Ayato was the best option. Although he could get rather mean and violent, with his name calling and constant teasing. But he was like a child, and if someone took his toy he'd be upset. So maybe that was her best bet.

Tears pricked her eyes as she thought of Subaru again. Where was he? Why had he snapped at her?

 _I won't let them hurt you._

She let a few tears fall before wiping them. They were vampires. They weren't compassionate and they didn't have feelings. They lied. They killed. She should know that. She _did_ know that. But it broke her heart just the same.

She exhaled shakily and hugged herself with the covers. She needed to sleep. Things would look better after a good night's rest. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself. She closed her eyes, trying to think of happier things.

Suddenly, she felt the mattress shift under new weight, and her eyes shot open. She sat up quickly, panic gripping her heart. Her breathing hitched as she realized Subaru was sitting across from her, his red eyes tinted with sadness.

She wanted to say a whole mess of things. She even wanted to yell at him, and hit him for the twisted confusion he'd made her go through. She wanted to demand what he was doing now, in her room so late at night. But then he said her name, and his voice was so pained, that she quickly forgot about all of that.

She blinked rapidly. "Subaru-kun, what's wrong?"

"You're…you're human," he clenched the fabric of his shirt over his chest roughly, "tell me what this is." He looked at her desperately.

"W-What?"

He swallowed, though it looked like it took effort. "It hurts," his voice was strained, "but it doesn't. I can't…my chest…"

Yui hesitantly reached over to place her hand on his chest. She didn't quite understand what was wrong, but she didn't want him to have such a pained face anymore. "Subaru," she breathed, "You'll be ok." She tried smiling at him, but he only looked at her with those big red eyes. Suddenly, she felt her own heart start to clench with sadness.

She dropped her hand and closed her eyes, admitting defeat to herself. She couldn't be with Ayato even if she tried. Her heart already belonged to Subaru.

"I love you," She murmured, "Please just...whatever it is..."

She watched as his red eyes went wide, and though she didn't think God would listen, she prayed for Subaru to return her feelings.

"Yui." His voice was low. Deep and rich, the way it had been on that first night. Her heart began to flutter with new life and her withering flame of hope sparked brightly once again. He kissed her, and with that kiss, there was nothing more he needed to say. She knew…

"Please stay." She whispered.

He embraced her, falling onto the bed, unable to let go.

* * *

 **A/N: Wahhh Subaru you big butt. Just go be your fluffy bunny self already lol. Guys, I kinda hate Laito because he's such a goddamn perv but at the same time it's kinda why I love him XD eh...I can't decide how I feel about that guy.**

 **So, DL has officially taken over my life. I was cleaning the house today, and I noticed there was a crack in the wall, and no joke, my heart stopped because I was like _omg Subaru._ Like good grief. I need to get a hold of myself.**

 **Guest1995: Lolol I'm glad you're enjoying it so much now that we're in fluffy Subaru land. I love the idea of them waking up next to each other ^^ And yeah, no I wasn't about to pull a whole Romeo Juliet thing because that's just too much drama XD Haha I'm excited for the Mukami version too. I've got the basic plot down but I gotta get a better hold on their personalities and stuff.**

 **01234: Hey thank you very much! Cool! it's so weird and awesome that people in different countries are reading my stuff haha. Hope you enjoyed the update!**


	10. Blood of Love

**_Blood of Love_**

Yui lay panting, a thin layer of sweat causing her hair to stick to the back of her neck. But she was happy. Subaru's cold fingers caressed her cheek, and she couldn't help but smile.

"All that and you still have such a lewd face." He breathed.

She turned on her side to face him, and she blushed involuntarily. He caught her fingers, and twirled them in his, before pulling them to his lips to bite them playfully. She giggled.

"Shall I give you more love?"

She felt her blood rush in her ears as they began to heat up. She could stay like this forever…in Subaru's arms…

He brought her to him, kissing her deeply. "I love you."

She wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly, or if she was just so happy that she had imagined him saying it. "W-What?"

His face grew cross and he buried it in her hair. "Damnit. Didn't you hear me? I won't say it again."

Yui couldn't help but laugh, she was so happy.

"What are you laughing for?" he grumbled.

She kissed his cheek.

He was frowning, but she knew he was only hiding. "Well, if you're smiling…it's fine then I guess…" his voice trailed off.

"I love you too." She whispered, holding him.

" _Baka,"_ he teased, "I already knew that."

She giggled some more. "I want to be with you."

He snorted. "You _are_ with me."

"But I'm human." Her voice trembled.

He chuckled, putting his hand over his face. "Haven't you felt different? You're just about to awaken."

"Awaken?" she looked at him curiously.

He looked at her with cross eyes. "When a human has physical contact with a vampire they will eventually become one of us."

Her face went red at his words. "But I don't feel any different."

He chuckled deeply once again. "So impatient."

Yui flinched as she watched him bite into his own wrist, the blood dripping down his arm. He let it hover over her face. "Drink."

"W-What?"

"You should consider this an honor," he mumbled angrily, shaking his arm, "Hurry up before I change my mind."

With her face as red as his blood she slowly guided his wrist to her lips, and let the blood dribble into her mouth. A shiver ran down her spine, her entire body tingling with a strange sensation. Suddenly she began to feel strangely…thirsty.

"Subaru?" her hand went instinctively to her throat, her troubled expression completely apparent.

He smiled, kissing her cheek before peppering her face with kisses. She giggled softly, "Subaru…"

"Didn't you hear me? Drink, woman." He grumbled, hovering over her.

She wrapped her arms around him shakily, pressing him closer to her. Hesitantly, she bit down on his shoulder, and was surprised when his skin broke so easily under her bite. Immediately, blood rushed to fill her mouth. Yui didn't know how to describe it, other than it tasted like Subaru. The thick liquid dribbled down her throat, and with each gulp she felt herself melding into him more and more.

"Ok," he growled, pulling away, "Don't suck me dry. Damnit."

She blushed lightly, biting her lip. "You've done it plenty to me." She whispered.

He smirked before he bit into her, chuckling. "You're right." He sucked, her blood different but still just as delicious, quenching the thirst in the back of his throat. "Your blood is already getting cold."

"T-Then maybe we can warm each other up?" she suggested timidly.

Subaru smirked, scoffing softly, "You _are_ lewd."

She looked away but he complied with her wishes anyway, biting into her neck again.

"H-Harder." She murmured, hardly believing the word that had come out of her own mouth.

He pulled away, his eyes wide, "Did you just…shit." He spat, biting her once again in chastising manner. He lifted his face, so that it hovered over hers, his eyes sharpened with new resolve. "I can do rough." He breathed. He grabbed her thighs harshly, pulling them over his own, his tip touching her entrance. "Just don't regret it afterwards," he smirked bending down to kiss her lips, "I'll give you everything, so take it gratefully, understand?" She nodded, and he kissed her fiercely again. "Relinquish yourself to me."

She smiled up at him, her eyes shining, "I'm already yours."

She noticed a soft hue of pink rise in his cheeks, but he kept his composure, smirking all the more. "As it should be." He breathed, filling her to the absolute hilt. She cried out his name, her voice resonating in the dark and quiet room…

 _A few years later_

"Subaru!" Yui ran excitedly down the hallway, trying to find her husband. She rushed past the large rooms of the castle, quickly peeking in each one before continuing on her rapid escapade. "Subaru!" she called again, her voice filling the empty halls.

"So noisy," he sneered, yanking her arm out of nowhere, and pulling her up to his chest. "Would it kill you to rest?"

She shook her head. "I can't stand being in that room all day! I want to be with you!"

"These matters don't concern you," he snapped, "Now get back to bed."

"But Subaru-"

"Enough!" he snarled, grabbing hold of her wrist and dragging her down to their room, "I'll tie you up if I have to."

Yui smiled tenderly at her husband. "Subaru, exercise is important too. It won't hurt the baby if I walk a little."

"You could fall down the stairs." He said seriously.

She laughed. "I'm not that clumsy. There's no risk of anemia anymore."

"I don't know…" He grumbled, avoiding her gaze.

She cupped his cheek in her hand and guided him in for a kiss. "Help me down the stairs then. I'm going to die of boredom in here all alone."

Subaru held her tenderly, carefully placing his hand over her humble and newly formed bump. "Ok," he began, "But be careful dammit! That's our child you're carrying in there."

She placed her hand over his, and though they were both vampires, Yui felt warmth just the same. "Subaru," she looked at him with smiling eyes, her tender gaze making him nervous, "Do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?"

"Tch," he quickly turned his head, avoiding her gaze, "Don't ask things that don't matter."

Her amusement was apparent as the crinkles formed at the edges of her eyes. "But which do you think?"

"How should I know?" he blurted, "E-Either is fine..."

Yui stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, and he lowered his head to meet her halfway.

Yui inwardly smiled at her husband's kind worry and anxiousness. He always took everything to such extremes. "Come on," she told him, "We can walk around the garden."

"You're so keen on that place."

She smiled softly and shook her head, taking his hand in hers. He led her out of the room and through the labyrinth of halls, and when they got to the stairs he picked her up, sweeping her off her feet. She yelped, clinging onto his neck. "Subaru I can walk!" she insisted.

"Better not to risk it." He said seriously.

She shook her head, pressing her lips to the skin of his neck. She thought he would place her back down when they reached the bottom of the stairs, but he continued to hold her until they were in the garden. He stepped out and stood perfectly still, not letting her go. She looked up curiously at his face, before calling out his name.

"Have you seen enough?" he asked.

"Subaru," she huffed, "Put me down."

He shot her a look of annoyance but obliged her nonetheless. She took her hand in his, and swung their arms as they glided through the gardens. "I like days like these." She told him.

"Mm."

She stopped walking and looked at him once more. "Subaru. I love you."

He glared at her before throwing his arm around her shoulder to hold her closer. He placed a kiss at the top of her head. "Being in that room all day has made your mind go soft."

She smiled into his shirt, inhaling his scent and then wrapping her arms around him. He seemed surprised for a moment, but then reached around to hug her back. "Have you eaten properly today?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Mm," she shook her head, "Not yet."

"Let's go then," he said brusquely, "I'll have the servants set something for you."

"I don't mind cooking-" she tried, but he waved off her words.

"Have you not been listening to me? You'd set the whole castle on fire! Damnit woman just sit quietly and rest."

She giggled at this, finding her husband's anger amusing, and linked her arms around his. "Ok then." she leaned against his shoulder as they walked, the white roses glimmering in the moonlight behind them.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **A/N: Aw gosh the feels ~ I'm so sad to see this end! But I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Shoutout to byungwha-chan for helping me keep Subaru's Subaru-yness. The reviews aren't showing up for some reason, so I haven't been able to reply, but here we go!**

 **Guest: Yes, something about Laito is strangely sexy even though he's a big perv. And haha I think Subaru could use a good slap every now and again.**

 **Guest1995: I think Kou is my least favorite (key word THINK) but I have yet to start on any of the More Blood routes, which I will promptly be getting to maybe later this weekend. I love fluffy bunny Subaru even though he's a blushing mess X3**

 **Sammy3210: Oh my gosh you're so sweet! I couldn't stop smiling as I read your comment, thank you so much, really! It made my day ^_^ I hope this was enough Subby love for you :)**

 **01234: I am right there with you! He can be frustrating lol. Yes! I'm looking forward to writing for the Mukamis ^^ And don't sweat it, your English surpasses my Portuguese any day hehe Happy New Year to you as well!**

 **markovgirl: Thank you so much! Hope you liked it :)**

 **2712: Haha! We all have our favorites :D Thank you thank you!**

 **So, just let me word vomit here for a bit. Seriously, a big thank you to EVERYONE. If you liked it, don't forget to favorite and all that good stuff, and thanks for sticking with it for so long ^_^ Like I said before, my reviews have been a bit wonky, so if I missed anyone I'm so sorry! Anyhow, as has been mentioned, there will be a Mukami version which I will be starting on in a bit. It will take a little bit of time, depending on my motivation levels and school and all that. In the meantime (and I'm going to regret this because I've got like 5 other stories I'm working on) I've started on a Shu and Reiji fanfic that has yet to be posted. But I'm not sure about it yet, would you guys be interested? Side note, why have most of Reiji's things not been translated? *cries***

 ***Ahem* Anyways, again THANK YOU. You guys are really all so sweet and it's been so great meeting and chatting with some of you ^_^ I love this fandom so so much I've quite literally become obsessed hehe and I hope you'll all stick around for the Mukami side :D Happy New Year to you all, and warm wishes ^^**

 **~Madame Malfoy**


	11. Chapter 11

Just wanted to let everyone following this story that was interested: the Mukami version, "Becoming Adam" has now been posted! Happy reading to you all ^_^


End file.
